New in town
by LogansDragonxD
Summary: Leigh and her 3 best friends become friends with the new kid Logan Mitchell.Logan never imagined that the horrible accident would lead him to find his new best friends.He didn't imagine the same person would be the cause of his best friend's accident too.
1. Chapter 1 New In Town

Hey readers,Its me Royal with a new story but im still writing Big time love&drama. will this is about the guys but they have a fifth member Aqua Marie this is when they're 12 will in the begining. ENJOY! Disclaimer:I only own Aqua Marie

* * *

I got out of the truck and looked at the new two story house my parents had bought in Minnesota after the ''accident'' as we now call it. Hi my name is Logan Mittchell I'm 12 years old.I was born and raised in a small town near Dallas in Texas but after what had happend my parents decided it would be better to move so we can forget about it but it won't be easy for me. After a few minutes of spacing out I heard a couple of voices coming from the nieghbors house.

"Carlos i told you don't touch it and what do you do? You touch it."Came a guys voice screaming to another boy who was much shorter than the smaller boy just stood there looking at the boy with a frighten look.

"Sorry i wasn't listening" The smaller boy tall boy with the long hair looked mad. Before the small boy could run the other boy lift his left fist ready to punch then a girl with brown hair and blue highlights and what i can see blue eyes came out. My first thought was OMG she's beautiful. Then a another boy with brownish-blondish came out to.

"Woah woah lay a hand on Carlos and this won't end pretty James"The girl said getting in the middle of the boys.

"But Aqua"The tall boy whined.

"Hey, don't "But Aqua" me you know how Carlos is it was an accident" The girl whose name appeared to be Aqua said.

"Yea James I swear it was an accident I didn't mean to through the ball at your hair''The small boy begged.

"Come on James forget it let's continue the game" The blonde boy said.

"Fine"The tall boy the guys went the girl went in she turned around to me and waved.I just raised a my hand and smiled. Then I heard some one say AQUA and she repiled I'M COMING she shrugged and smiled at me. I laughed a little.

"Logan get your bags and go inside"My father ordered me.

"I'm going"I said and got my bags and walked in side.

I walked inside and the house what bigger than i remembered.I walked up the stairs to my good thing was they had sent our heavy furniture a couple of days ago so all i had to do was unpack. I decided to just unpack my clothes and I'd do all the rest tomorrow. I found my pjs and changed in them and went to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

The next moring my mom came in my room to wake me was my first day at Minnesota Elementry School. I gotta admit i was nervous.I got ready and went down down stairs to eat breakfast.

''Good morining sweet heart" My mom said once i entered the smell of pancakes felled the air.

"Morining"I said still a little sleepy.

"How am I gonna get to school" I asked while cutting my pancake.

"Um your dad is gonna take you in ten minutes so hurry up and eat"My mom repiled to my minutes later passed and my dad came in the kitchen dressed and ready to go.

"Logan ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah,bye mom"I said putting my plate in the sink.

"My sweetheart have fun make alot of friends" She said and kisses my forehead.

After that we I got there I saw a much of people walking in and out.I kinda got got off and went to the office.

"Kay,Logan here's your schedule your first class is History which is down the hall to the right room 18."The princpal told me.

"Thank you sir" I said. I got up and said goodbye to my dad. I was headed to spanish. Once i got there everyone was sitting teacher came in.

"Hello every one we have a new student"She said and went and grabbed my hand."Everyone this is Logan" She told them and i just smiled and waved."Logan why don't you sit in the back by Carlos" She told me. I did as what i was told to do.

"Hi I'm Carlos" The guy next to me said.I recognized him. He was the small boy from yesterday.

"Logan" I said.

"Hey you wanna have lunch with me and my buddies?" Carlos asked me.

"Um sure why not"I said smiling.

* * *

After all my periods finished it was time for lunch. I saw Carlos buying a drink.

"Hi Carlos" I said once i reached him.

"Hi Logan come on my friends are waiting" He said smiling. One thing i noticed was that he was always happy and cheerful.

We reached the table where the four other kids from yesterday were sitting.

"Hey people this is Logan he's new here" Carlos indroduced of them eyed me like i was in girl spoke first.

"Hi I'm Aqua Marie but call me Aqua" She said standing up shaking my hand.I smiled at her. God she was so pretty.

"This is James" She pointed at the guy with long hair. "And this is Kendall" she said now pointing to the blonde.

"Nice to meet you guys" I said smiling. The rest of the lunch went great we talked about about thirty minutes of lunch the bell rang meaning it was time to go back to class.I stood up ready to go.

"Hey wait what's your after noon class" Asked James.

"Um," I looked at my schedule it said ." I'm with why?" They were all kinda freaked me out.

"We're in that class too" Aqua said happily.

"Awesome we should probably go"I said realizing we were the only people there.

"Right, We already got detention for being late on Monday"

We got there and sat down. James and Kendall sat in the middle of the class in front of Aqua. Carlos and I sat next to Aqua. After school ended we left walking since it wasnt far from here. Aqua lived in front of me Kendall was my nieghbor,Carlos lived a house before the corner and James was staying at Kendall's for the week.

"Kay will at 530 we meet at Kendall's"Carlos said.

"Okay" We said and went to our own house.

* * *

Kay so that was the begining the next chapter will be about their afternoon together and then it'll change to when they are 16. I Hope you liked it.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 The Accident

Hey every one,chapter 2.I got 47 hits in the first 20 minutes it was up! * Throughs a big party*.Oh and last chapter a couple of words got cut of and so you know their in Mr. William's class. This chapter's gonna have drama so ENJOY MY GOOD PEOPLE! ALSO,I changed Aqua's name now it's Leigh(leah) Aqua&Aqua's dad is William Levy so if your latin you know who it is if you dont you gotta look him up!

* * *

(One year later)

(Logan's POV)

It's been a year since I met the guys and are now all best felt wierd at first to have a girl hang out with guys were used to it because they've known each other since they were little.I've learned so much about them in the past like,Aqua's dad is famous in Latin America cause he's an actor and retired male model also that her mom is Italian and Aqua can speak spanish and a little Italian. Kendall's dad is a FBI agent and travels alot,Carlos told me about he's helmet and that he also can speak told me about he's lucky comb,and i told them where i came all told each other where we were born Aqua was born in was born in was born in San Kendall was born in Kansas. It was Friday night and we were hanging out at Kendall' never knew what was about to happend.

We were watching a movie when we heard a gun shot that seem to came from near by.

"Um, Mom what was that" Kendall asked his mom.

"I don't know stay here don't move I go see through the door."She said worried.

None of us was hidding behind looked scared. Kendall was holding Katie and was sitting on the was looking at and so was I.A couple of minutes past and we heard sirens passing all got startled when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" said getting up to open the door.

"Oh, Hi William is something wrong" We heard asked. We turned to the door and saw Aqua's dad standing there with tears in his eyes.

"Hi Karen um,is Leigh here He asked was the only person other than the teachers who called Aqua by her first name.

"Um, Aqua your dads in"She said and walked in.

"Dad whats wrong what happend?"Aqua asked standing up.

"Did you guys hear the gun shot?"He asked ignoring Aqua's question.

"Yea but what does that have to do with us" Aqua asked kinda looked like she already knew what had happend.

"Leigh your mom was the one who got shot"He said crying that we all just stood there shocked on til Aqua broke the silence.

"Papa por lo que mas queras deme que estas mentindo?"(Dad for all you want tell me it's a lie)She asked in spanish.

"Lo siento Leigh but it's true she was driving back from the airport" He got up and went around the corner where her mom's body was covered in blood.

She looked at her and started crying more than got down on her knees and got her moms head and put it on her started to whisper to her mom:"No you can't die please favor mama wake up don't leave me please don't leave me"

Her dad went next to her and grabbed her by the shoulders trying to pick her up."Vamos Leigh they have to take her" He said to happend next surprised all of us.

''No Papa don't touch me.I don't what to go she can't mommy Mama don't go please don't go"She screamed/cried.

Her dad was sitting next to her crying hands and shirt were now full of her mother's .knight was crying to holding Katie. Kendall,James,Carlos,and I had looks of fear,and looked like he was gonna of the paramedics came over to the crying fater and daughter.

"Sir,we need to take her to the hospital to check her injuries."The paramedics told them.

"Alright come on Leigh we'll go to the hospital'' told Aqua.

"Okay"Aqua said putting her mom in the paramedic's arms.

She managed to get up on her soon she got up Carlos ran to her and gaved her a tight James,Kendall,and I joined the group cried into Carlos stood there for a couple of minutes until her dad spoke.

"We should get to the hospital before it rains harder"He said. Til now we noticed it was starting to rain.

We made our way back to Kendall's parents were outside of my house waiting for me.

"Logan go inside and get a jacket we're going to the hospital with them"My dad told me.

My parents and Aqua's parents got along quiet dad and her dad always hunged out every Friday to watch sports or something while our mother's talked about celebrities and all that stuff women talk our parents hunged out Aqua and I would either go over to Kendall's and played video games with them or just hang out where ever we were since sometimes we'd go to the Levy's house or they would come to mine.

"Okay be right out"I said and went to my room and got a winter jacket as fast as i could.

* * *

At the hospital we got the bad news that it was too late to save started crying again and mostly every body else did went in the room they had her gave her a kiss on the cheek and we all left back to Aqua's house cause it was late and we had school mother told Aqua's dad that if she didn't want to go she could stay with her cause she wasn't gonna answered with a thank you but i have to go but if i chang my mind i'll tell . then said he had to go out of the state for a day or two for a interview and Aqua had to stay with one of us.

"Well,I'm working tomorrow shift from 8a.m to 2p.m." said.

"Oh,wait tomorrow they have the day off from school tomorrow so if you want to leave the children with me it's alright"My mom to them.

''Oh,that be great'' repiled with a small smile.

''Um,will it be fine if Leigh stays tonight?"William asked my parents.

"Yes that fine she can stay in the guest room or we can take out the pull out from Logan's bed."My mom answered.

"Great Leigh will get some clothes and go over in a couple of minutes"He said.

"Well we better on Kendall and Katie" said getting up."And I'm so sorry"

"Thank you" said and hugged went to Aqua and hugged her too.

* * *

(Aqua's POV)

After everyone left I went upstairs to my room to get a couple of things and then I'd leave to Logan's house.I was packing my pjs and clothes for tomorrow when I heard a wind kind of sound behind me.I turned around to face my queen size bed and right there on the pillow my mother had made me was my mom.

"Mom?"

"Hi baby you didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye to my only child did you?"She asked me smiling.

"I don't know would you?"I asked smiling back.

"Haha you will always have your father's humor"She said laughing.

"I know,so what brings you back mom?"I asked her still smiling.

"Like I said I came back to say goodbye to you my child"She patted the seat next to her so I would go sit next to her.

"Mom,remember that time when we still lived in Maimi and you put me in bellydancing classes and I would dance all around the house?"I asked smiling at the memory.

"Yea I when your father would chase you all around the yard?"She asked me smiling.

"Yea,but memory was when we first moved to Minnesota and for the first time all three of us saw snow for the first time and we went snowbroading"I said and looked at my mom.

"And daddy fell off the sleigh and went rolling all the way to the buttom"We said at the same time and started laughing.

"That was funny actually it was the best memory we have"She said looking at me with her piercing blue eyes.

"Ahh,to bad you had to go and won't be there when I have my quincenera"

"Who says I won't be might not see me but remember the saying"She looked at me and at the same time we said"But I'll always be there in spririt"

"Mom,did you actually think I would have a quincenera?"

"Will you are half Cubian which makes you Latina so yea"

''I don't know i might"I answered.

"Hey,Leigh I want to tell you something"She told me.I looked at her.

"Alright what is it?"I asked her.

"You know your friend Logan?"I nodded"He's a nice guy and I know he will take care of you forever you might have ups and downs but he'll always will be there"

"Woah mom when you turn into a sychick" I asked her kinda freaked out.

"I'm serious Leigh I know you like him"She said smiling.

I never told anybody that I liked Logan since day did she know.

"How you know?"I asked now really freaked out.

"So you do"She said smiling.

"I never said that but yes I do is that bad ?"I asked

"No he's nice,smart,sweet,he's perfect for you"

"I hope so you know I'm going to spend the night over there?"

"Don't do anything wrong"

"MOM!"

"Kidding,well baby it was nice to see you again and remember I'll always be there in spririt I love you Leigh be a good daughter to your dad and don't get in trouble"She said standing up.

''ll be a good daughter but the staying out of trouble is gonna be hard if I'm still friends with the guys"I said smiling at her.

"Haha I never did know why you only hunged out with boys and not girls except Alle"She asked me.

"I don't know I guess I fit more with the guys"I said laughing.

"Well,I hope you have a nice life and I Love you and your father''

''I love you too mom"

"Goodbye Leigh"She said smiling and her brown hair floating.

"Bye mom"I said waving.

"Leigh are you done? You should get going"My dad came in my room.

"Yea I'm going" I said putting in some other things and got my I left the room I hugged my dad.

"I love you dad"I said

"I love you to Leigh"He responded and kissed me head.

I got to Logan's house and walked right in since I did that everytime I rest of the night went nice I slept in Logan's bed and he slept in the pull out."Night Logie"I said using his I closed my eyes I thought about what my mother had told me.

"Night Aqus"He said using my nickname.

I never knew that in 2 years I was going to go and in 3 years things were going to change...

* * *

So whatcha think poor Leigh...I cried for most of this..Okay I don't want to do all the epesiodes of the show so I'm skipping to when the guys move to L.A. Leigh is going to be there to but things and im sorry if the words get cut of but i dont know how to stop it cuz i do change it but it goes back to the wrong thing. well anywho...

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbyes Are Hard For Us

Hey everyone,chapter here Leigh is leaving awww,but they'll see eachother!ENJOY!

Disclaimer:I only own Leigh Aqua and no one else.(Sadly)

* * *

(Logan's POV)

2 years later their all 15

Today was the day Aqua would leave Minnesota and go to Hollywood to start her singing and acting did have a good voice and she could act very well of course her dad is an actor.I was gonna miss her I mean we're really close like brother and sister and now she had to were at her house waiting for her and her had recently turned 15 and had a big party that night was the same time she told us she was leaving were all sad she was leaving but we knew she wanted this cause it was her dream to make it big like her family is famous because her dad acts and her mom was a fashion desinger and model and they both made it big.I was brought out of my thoughts when Aqua came out the house with her looked sad but at the same time dad came out too with his luggage and looked inside the house one more time before closing the made our way to 's .Knight was in the drivers seat was sitting in the passenger ,Katie,and Kendall we in the middle and James,Carlos,and I were in the parents were driving there in their car with .

"I can't believe I'm leaving cold Minnesota and going to sunny California."Aqua said sadly.

''Yea but your going to make your dreams come true you said you got a record deal at some place"Kendall told her

"Yea but it won't be the same without you guys"She said wiping her eyes.

We all said ''Aww'' to her comment.

"But we are going to see you one day when you have your world tour and come to Minnesota"Carlos said with a small laugh.

"Haha yep,thats true we might sneak in if we can't get tickets cause their sold out so if you see someone aruging with for teenage guys you'd probably know it's us!"Kendall said laughing.

"Haha okay I'd like to see you guys sneak in"Aqua said.

"So whats your company's name you'll be working at?"James asked.

"Um,Rocque Records with Gustavo 's the guy who owner of Boy Quake and that song Kendall likes from the 80's''Aqua repiled.

"Hey thats not funny"Kendall said laughed at his face.

"We're here" said.

We all got out and got their luggage.

30 minutes later

"Well,this is goodbye"Aqua said with a small smile and tears in her blue eyes.

''Don't cry your going to be famous and your crying''James said.

"Haha I'm crying of joy that I'm going to be more famous than i'm already am and also because I'm leaving my best friends that i might never see again"Aqua said

"Aqua never say never cause who knows maybe we'll see each other again soon''I told her.

"Yea guess your right Logie"She said smiling.

"Airplane 275 to Los Angelos first class is now opened on gate 8"The lady at the desk said over the inercome.

"Well,thats us"Her dad said

"Bye guys"Aqua said crying.

"Bye Aqus and remember if they need a new male artist call me"James said hugging Aqua.

"Okay I'll call you if I need an opening act too Diamond"She said to James.

"Bye Li-Li I'm gonna miss you so much"Carlos said using her nickname and hugging her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you to Car-Car every time I do something dangerous or see someone doing some thing dangerous I'll think of you"She said hugging him back.

"Bye Hockey-Head I'm going to miss your shcemes and plans that never work"Aqua said to Kendall.

"Bye Blue I'm going to miss you yelling at me when my plans and shcemes don't work and planning crazy plans with you"Kendall to her with a small laugh.

"Haha me to"Aqua said laughing.

"Bye Leis"I told her hugging her.

"Bye Logie I'm gonna miss you the most"She whispered in my ear.''Shh,don't tell the guys''

"Okay it was nice being your friend"I told her.

"Who says this is the end of our friendship?"She asked confused.

"Well,we thought that when your famous you were gonna forget us"James told her.

"Of course not you guys are my true best friends yea I'm gonna meet other people but I won't forget you guys"She told us.

"Then promise you'll call every day and you won't that town change you"Kendall told her.

"I'll promise if you guys promise you won't add a fifth member to replace me and you guys well call every day too"She told us

"We won't replace you your irreplaceable"Carlos told her.

"Aww,thanks and you guys are irreplaceable too and that's why I promise Hollywood or nobody else well change me''She said and crossed her fingers by her heart.

"Okay we promise too"We all said and crossed our fingers by our heats.

"Last call for flight 275 to Los Angelos first class"They said again.

"Leigh come on" Her dad told her.

''Well bye guys I'm going to miss you all"She all grouped hug for the last time.

"Don't leave me''Carlos cried and held on to her leg.

"I got him" Kendall said and got Carlos off of Aqua.

"Well bye I''l call once we arrive"Aqua said and blew us a kiss.

"Bye"We all said.

There goes the girl I have liked since I first saw I like my best friend but I never told knows if I'll ever get the chance to tell only one who knew was told me to tell her before it was too late but I didnt knew in a year we would see her again.

* * *

So i had started this on the day i put up chapter 2 but something happen with my computer so i had to get of so my dad could of fixed it which he any way next chapter will be when the guys go to Hollywood and from there there will be DRAMA!

ANYWHO...

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 What Happend To The Old Aqua?

HEY,chapter 4 school started and i havent had time to update this so yea i dont own anything but Aqua.:( Also im doing homework,writing,and textin at the same time so yea haha.!

* * *

1 year later

"Okay this way is the lobby and there are the elevaters."Kelly Wainright said to us as we entered our new home the Palm Woods.

"And this is the pool"She looked to where she was pointing and we saw an awesome pool full of people.

all of a sudden a kid with red hair came."Hide me my mom want me to be in a diaper comercial"He said and he hid behind us.A lady with red hair came to which was probably the kids mom.

"Have you seen my son red hair and cute?"She asked pointed to the lobby and she left.

"Hey your that kid from the juice box comercial"Carlos said.

"Yep my mom made me do that but I just want to be a kid'' The kid."My names Tyler who are guys?"

"I'm Kendall,this is Logan,Carlos,and James,girl is my sister Katie and the lady is my... mom go"Kendall asked his little sister.

"To look at our room"Katie asnwered.

Next a teenage girl in a wierd costume came up to Kendall and slapped him and told him something about her and her sister and a that she just left.

"Who was that"We all asked.

"That was Camille The Method Actress of the Palm Woods"Tyler said.

"Why did she slap me"Kendall asked.

"I don't know but here come the Jennifers'"He said and out of nowhere got a fan and turned it was three hot girls walking in slow motion or looked like slow went in front of them with a dreamily look.

"You girls want to go see a movie with us."He asked

"Are you gonna be in it"The blonde one asked.

"No"Carlos answered.

"Then no"The curly head said,"Talk to us when your in the top ten"And they all walked away.

"Ohmygod here comes "Tyler said.I looked to where he was looking at and saw a teenage girl with a small blue dress and very high heels and big black had dark brown hair and royal blue highlights.I immediately recongnized those blue was Aqua!

""James asked

"Leigh Aqua Levy the most famous, popular,and hottest teen here"Tyler said."And she coming over here"

"Hi Tyler watcha doing"She asked.

"Hhhiii "Tyler stuttered.

"Haha how many times do I have to tell you call me Aqua I don't like when people call me Miss it makes me feel old"Aqua told him looked up at us and looked took off her desinger shades for the first time she was wearing make-up not that she didn't wear make-up back home but here she had eyeliner,mascara,eye shadow that made her eyes pop out more than they already also had lip gloss.

"G..guys?"She asked.

"Aqua"We asked at the same time.

"Li-Li what happend?"Carlos asked her.

"what do you mean?"She asked back

"Look at you your like as tall as Kendall maybe like James and you use to be my height, and your wearing a lot of make up and your hair is straight instead of curly-ish and and and you look hot!"Carlos told her

"Haha thanks Carlos but if you haven't notice I'm like a big popstar,and movie star and this is Hollywood this is how I'm supposed to look"She said,"And the height it's just the heels"She said we looked down and dang those heels are high.

"But what happend to your promise about not letting this town change you"Kendall asked.

"Guys,I dress different and wear make-up that doesn't mean this town changed me,I recongized you guys and I'm talking to you guys if this town would of changed me I would of just pass you by like the Jennifer's"She told looked kinda hurt. She is sensitive.

"Guys,she has a point and shouldn't we be happy to see each other again?Not being mad at each other"I said

"He's right and plus I just came back from a photoshoot for BopTiger"Aqua told us.

"Ohmygod again I'm so gonna buy it"Katie said.

"Aww,thats so. You watch my new movie?"Aqua asked Katie.

"Ohmigod yes like it was awsome especialy when Dak Zevon kissed it true you guys are dating?"Katie asked her.

"Haha thanks,and no not true we went to dinner to discussed the movie but we're friends"Aqua repiled.

"Ohhh,can I meet him?"Katie asked

"Sure I'll call him what room did you guys and what are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to record a demo with Rocque Records and room 2J"James told her

"Rocque Records,2J OHMIGOD"She shrieked

"What"We asked

"I live in 2K and Gustavo is gonna die cause he didn't tell me he got a boy band from Minnesota"She said

"Oh did you tell him your from MInnesota or from Miami"Kendall asked

"Arrgh,my dad probably told him Miami"She said

"Oh,probably thinks you lived in Miami your whole life"James said.

"Yea probably so it's probably gonna give him a heart attack when he finds out that his money-maker a.k.a me lived in Minnesota and knows you guys."Aqua said

"Yea so anyway let's go up to room 2J"Kendall said and we left.

The elevator ride was nice we talked all the way was mostly giggles of Aqua and Katie because they were talking about Dak Zevon.I looked at Leigh and saw she had some blue tape that looked like a banaged so I asked:

"Hey Le what's that on your wrist"

"Oh,umm,something they put on me at the photoshoot"She said looking nervous.I was unconviced it was because of that.

"Oh"

"Oh my god this is exciting I finally get to see you again Li-LI and live next door to you and work at the same place"Carlos said excitedly hugging Aqua.

"I missed you to Car-Car I missed all of you"Aqua said and we went into a group hug like we used to.

(skiping cause im to lazy to right it all)

6 months later

Aqua's POV

It's been 6months since the guys came and in 6 months a lot of things have change.1)Changing their dump into a cool hang out crib,2)I stopped what I have been doing for the past year,and 3) I'm not loney.2day was one of those days you wake up and are all excited then it's ruined.I woked up and was all happy til I went to the lobby to get my I got there,I saw Logan and Camille talking in the obviously saw me cause she started laughing at something Logan said and started touching his obviously looked like they were flirting by the look on there ,Camille doesn't like me because I took her place in a movie a couple of months ago that she additioned for but it's not my fault I'm prettier than her and a better actress,I felt a little jealous but seriously why should I Logan should what some one like me not her.I got my mail and made my way to them.

"Hey Logan,Omigod hi Camille long time no see huh?"I looked at me angry while I smiled.

"Hey Aqua Pucks your up early"Logan he just call Aqua Pucks? Oh well.

"Well,I have another photoshoot and I have to go do the last scene of that movie I told you about"I said to Logan

"Oh probably gonna be busy today right?"Logan asked.

"Actually,no I only need to do a couple of things."I said.

"So,Camille tell me how ya been?"I asked Camile.

"I have been fine thanks for about you?"She asked me.

"I've been great actually better when Logie-Bear came"I said smiling and side hugging Logan.

"Oh that's nice"Camille said.I could see her jealously and anger in her face.I guess Logan didn't but made it better.

"See Aqus,that's the girl i know messed up curly-ish hair,no make-up,pj pants,tank top,and slippers that's how you'd arrive at my house every Saturday morning."Logan said which got Camille to get angy-er.

"Haha,Logie you still remember?So do you know if Teddy Bear is awake?I asked Logan.

"Um,Teddy Bear?Camille asked.

"Carlos is Teddy Bear.''I said

"You have nicknames for all the guys?"She asked.

"Yea,see Logan's Logie,Dimples cause of his dimple,Carlos is Car-Car or Teddy Bear,Kendall is Kenny,Eyebrows,or Kendizle,James is Jamesy,Jamie,or Pretty Boy"I said

"Yea and Aqua is Aqus,Li-Li,Aqua Pucks,Le,Leis and so"Logan got cut off by hes phone ringing.

"Aqua why are you calling me?"Logan asked.

"Huh I dont even have my phone so answered and see it is"I said

"Hello"Logan said and put it on speaker

"Logan,Li-Li left us and left her phone she hates us what did I do!"Carlos voice came from the other line.

"Car,Carlos"Logan said but Carlos wouldnt stop talking.

"Gimme"I said."Teddy Bear I still here I went to the lobby to get my mail and now I'm talking to Logan and how'd ya get in my apartment I have my keys?"I asked

"Oh okay your ,you gave me a spare key"Carlos said

"Oh,okay will I'll see you in a few"

"Kkay''

"Okay so I''ll see you people later"I I hugged and kissed on the cheek like normal and I waved goodbye to Camille and left.

As I got on the elevator,I was thinking of when I lived in Minnesota and how the guys and I met.I was also thinking about the promise I 't know was that I forgot about the promise about the same time i arrived at LAX.I don't say i've changed alot but who knows.

I got to my apartment to fine the guys apartment door was open so I decided to go in.

"G-morning people!''I said as i walked in.

"LI-LI!" Carlos was the first to see me and gave me a big Carlos hug.

"Hey" I said to Carlos motionless.

''Li-Li what's wrong you look sad?"Carlos was i was that I forgot my promise and the guy didn' that Logan obviously liked Camille and no duh Camille liked him and beleive it or not I still like I have a super hot boyfriend who acts and is as famous as me but he's not like wasn't and isn't like every guy in the world who I won't let that put me down i'll have to move on with my life.

"Huh,oh it's nonthing I was just thinking"

"Oh,what were you thinking about?"

"Oh nonthing just stuff"

"Like?''Li-Li you can tell me i won't laugh"

"Yes you will it's stupid just forget about it"

"No,now tell me"

"Uggh,fine it's it's about Logan'' I said

"Oh I know what you saying,wait what are you saying?"Carlos asked

"What I'm saying is that I think Logan and Camille are hanging out to much"

''Uh,your jealous"

''No I'm not I have a boyfriend you know"

"Yea I know and I also know that you have never stopped liking Logan"

"Ughh,thats so not true I don't like him"

Carlos glared at me with a "Are you serious" glare.

''Arghh,yes okay I am jealous and yes I like him is it wrong?"I finally broke out to say.

"Well,he is one of your best friend considering the fact I'm your bestest friend in the world but also no he is a guy and you're a pretty girl AND also LEIGH IS JEALOUS,LEIGH IS JEALOUS,LEIGH IS JEALOUS!

"Leigh's jealous of who?" I heard a voice behind me.

"She's jealous of..."He was about to continue but I tackled him to the floor cause I knew whose voice that not good if he heard.

"Shut up it's Logan tell him if you want to end up in a coma"I whispered to Carlos

"Okay"He whisepered back but it didn't really hear cause my hand was over his mouth.

"Hey Logan weren't you in the lobby?"I asked

(Logan POV)

"Hey Logan werent you in the lobby?"Aqua asked me.I had just come up from the lobby but before I entered the I heard Aqua and Carlos talking this is what I heard:

"I think Logan and Camille are hanging out to much"I heard Aqua said

"Uh,your jealous"Carlos repiled

"No I'm not I have a boy friend you know"

"Yea I know but I also know you never stopped liking Logan"

Never stopped liking Logan?Did that mean Aqua likes me?Well she did say that Camille and I hang out to much.I kinda like Camille...Okay yes I like her but I still kind of like 's just Aqua has changed I've noticed she now kinda meaner than before and Camille is sweet and crazy most of the time but so is Aqua.

"Ughh,thats so not true I don't like him"See she doesn't like me she just she still believe that if you hang out with people to much you end up hating each 's what happened with her and her only girl was silence then:

"Arghh,yes okay I am jealous and yes I like him is it wrong?'' Okay never mind she likes come she never told me? Wait I never told her rest of the other things they said was history.I walked in when Carlos was screaming.

"Yea but Camille had to go so I came back here"I said

"Oh haha will I got to get ready"Aqua said and left.

"What was that about" I asked Carlos

"I don't know''He said and left too.

* * *

Okay so I had been working on this for days and finally finish... SO if you review i'll make Carlos go hug you and give you a Carlos Cookie!

SO...

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 Ran Over and She's what?

Hello Its me again yay!...OMG you guys see the movie? AMAZING RIGHT? I hope it wasnt the seies ending like what i was told:(:)...okay enough babbling and Enjoy...I own nunthing:(

(Kendall POV)

Today we are going to record but first we get to hear Aqua's new song.I woke up and walked out to the was there Logan,Aqua was too and that's it.

"Well good morning "Aqua said

"G-morning "I said.

"Where are James and Carlos?"I asked

"At Aqua's apartment playing her Wii."Logan said

"Oh nice."

(10 minutes later)

"Okay let's go!"Kelly yelled once we were in the lobby.

(Studio)

"Okay Leigh get in there and sing"Gustavo said to Aqua.

"KK"Aqua said and went into the recording musicv started playing.

Sparks Fly its like electricity

I might die

When I forget how to breath

You get closer

And there nowhere in this world

I'd rather be

Time stops like everything around me is frozen

And nothing matters but these

Few moments when you open my mind of things I've never seen

chorus:

Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive

Almost like the puzzel piece I've been trying to find

Falls right into place your all that it takes

My doubts fade away when I'm kissin you

When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense

And all the questions I've been asking in my head

Like are you the one I should I really trust

Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you

Verse:

Past love they never got very far

Walls of pictures i got in my heart

And now I promise I wont do this

Til I knew it was right for me

But no one,no guy I've ever meet before

Could make me feel so right and secure

And have you notice I loose my focus

And the world around me disappears

Chorus:

Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive

Almost like the puzzel piece I've been trying to find

Falls right in to place your all that it takes

My doubts fade away when i'm kissin you

When i'm kissin you it all starts making sense

And all the questions I've been asking in my head

Like are you the one I should I really trust

Crystal clear it becomes when i'm kissin you

I never felt nothing like this

You're making me open

No point even trying to fight this

It kinda feels like it's love,love

Chorus:

Cause when Im kissin you my senses come alive(come alive)

Almost like the puzzel piece I've been trying to find(I've been trying to find)

Falls right into place your all that it takes

My doubts fade away when I'm kissin you(Kissin u)

When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense(all starts making sense)

And all the questions I've been asking in my head

Like are you the one I should I really trust(are you the one I really trust)

Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you

Her song ended.I knew it was probably about her boyfriend Logan yea she likes him and he likes told me back probably three years ago before her mom told me maybe around the same obviously don't like each other anymore cause Aqua has a boyfriend and logan likes Camille.I still think they should tell eachother.

"So watch think?"Aqua asked us.

"That was amazing,nice job."Gustavo said "You always nail it at the first time and this DOGS CAN'T"

"Cuz their dogs they can't sing haha"Aqua said

"Hey"We yelled

"Jk guys you're great"Aqua said laughing

"You know Leigh you never told me who that song was about?"Gustavo said

"Oh I don't know it was a couple of years ago when I wrote this probably when i was 11"Aqua said

"Woah woah,you were kissing boys when you were 11?"I asked.I was protective over Aqua cause she was other sister since i knew her since we were 4and a half.

"Maybe you'll never know"Aqua said in singing voice.

"Yeah okay how did you guys meet I now know Leigh lived in Minnesota but how did you guys meet?"Kelly asked

"Oh it was on a sunny day oh who am I kidding it's Minnesota it was cold well kind of."Aqua started

"It was August 16 1998 when we were 5 and the first day of kindergarden" I continued

(Flashback)

"No daddy I don't want to stay''I heard a little girl say to her dad.

"Leigh baby it's okay you'll only be here 3 hours then we're going to pick you" A lady's voice which I think was her mom.

"No I don't want to stay"The little girl cried.I didn't like seeing people cry it would make me cry I looked at my mom who was talking to some lady.I let go of her hand and made my way to the girl.

"Hey don't cry I'll play with you"I said

"See you already made a friend'' her mom told her

"Y...you will?"The girl cried

"Yea what class you in"I askeds with my not perfect language.

"Um,she's in room 23 .''Her dad said

"Oh..."

"Kendall"My mom said

"Yea?" I asked

"What are you doing"She asked

"I was talking to a little girl whose in my room!"I said

"Oh will nice to meet you I'm Karen Knight and this is my son Kendall are you guys new here?"She asked the couple.

"Hi I'm Natasha Levy this is my husband William and my daughter Leigh we are we just moved here from Miami"She said

"Oh Miami must be a big change huh?"My mom said

"Yea but we've visited Minnesota a couple of months ago and i've always loved the snow so we moved here"Natasha said

"Oh,well welcome what street did you guys move to?"

"Whitney Street 238 were do you live?"

"We live in Whitney Street House 248 we live in front of you guys."

"Oh that wonderful Leigh do you wanna stay here with Kendall?"Her dad asked

"Okay but only if Kendall stays with me"Leigh said

"Of course I have 2 other friends that you can meet.''I said

"Okay bye mommy bye daddy''Leigh said and ran off to the playground with Kendall

Leigh then met Carlos and James and became best friends.

(End of flahback)

"After 6 years of being friends thats when Logan came and yea that's it that's how we met."Aqua finished.

"Wow okay Dogs your turned"Gustavo said

After singing "City Is Our" we went out as Gustavo requested.

"Dogs,Money-Maker you guys can go I'm tired and want to go home so you got the rest of the day off"Gustavo said

"Okay laters''We all said and walked out of the recording studio and into the lobby.

"So...Last one to the limo is a rotten egg."Aqua said and started a girl like her she was fast just little bit faster than Logan.

I was behind Logan and he was behind Aqua Carlos and James were behind me.

(Logan POV)

I was behind Aqua then I heard a car sounded like it was coming this way.I looked past Aqua and saw just a little of the front of the wasn't looking in front of her she was looking back to me and the was about to hit the limo that was across the street but it was to late.

"Aqua watch out!"I screamed

"Wha...?"She said before getting hit by the car.

"AQUA"I screamed

I ran over to guy in side the car saw she was unconscious and drove off."Logan what happened?"Kendall asked once they reached us.''She was running and a car was coming and she didn't see it and the car ran her over"I said almost wait I was crying.

"Some one call Gustavo and Kelly and some one call an ambulance."I said

"okay'' the other guys said and did what I said.I was looking Aqua over for any what i can see she had a bloddy nose,sprained wrist,the side of her head was bleeding,not alot,but not ,Kelly,and Carlos ran out of the building about the same time the paramedics arrived.

(At the hospital Aqua's POV)

I woke up in a hospital bed.I can't remember a lot just some one screaming and me falling.I tried opening my eyes but all i saw was black.I felt some thing in my mouth so I reached my mouth and felt a tube running from some machine to my mouth I tried to take it out because I couldn't breath.

Waiting room/

Everyone got to the waiting guys were here katie and Gustavo,Kelly and Aqua's were all waiting to hear about sat in the chairs waiting.

"Leigh Levy"One of the nurses said.

"That's us"Her dad said

"Okay,the doctor will be right with you''The nurse said and walked away

"Hello you're here for Leigh right?"A doctor said

"Yes I'm her dad these are her friends''William said"Is she all right?"

"Yes,she's find she has a sprained wrist,she had a little cut on her head but we already put stitches so in a couple of weeks it should be okay,she had a broken rib,and small cocussion but we fixed everything we are just waiting for her to wake up,by the way I'm Doctor John Wilson."He said and shoke hands with William.

"Can we see her?"Carlos asked

"Sorry,you can't but as soon as she wakes up i'll send some one to tell you all'' said

"Can we at least now where and what room she's in?"James asked

"Sure,she's in room 298 down the hall pretty easy''He said and walked away.

We all sat down again and then we heard a beep on one of the moniters in the front person who was there got the phone put it on speaker and said:

"Code red room 298 Doctor Wilson code red 298!"

Wait that's Aqua's room! What was happening?

"That's Aqua's room!"Katie said

"Excuse me that room that you just said is my friends room what's going on?"I asked the nurse.

"Sorry sir I can't say until we know what happend''She said and at least 20 nurses ran to Aqua's room.

(The room 298)

I tried to pull the tube out but I couldn't suddenly some one came in and grabbed my one else got the tube out.

"Miss what were you trying to do?"Some one asked me.

''I couldn't breath wait tell me are my eyes open?"I asked

"Yes why?"She said

"I can't see you or any thing else"I said

"You can't see anything zero nothing?"She asked I could tell it was a her because of her voice.

"I can see your out line and just a litttle tiny tiny little bit of color what's happending?"I asked crying now

"Mam stay calm eveything will be find"She told me

"STAY CALM I CAN'T SEE AND YOU WANT ME TO STAY CALM!''I yelled

"Miss stop screaming I'll go get the doctor would you like me to bring some one whose here for you?"She asked

"Some one whose here for me?Who is it?"I asked

"Will there's four teenage guys,your father,a older lady,a little girl,and a young lady."She said.I knew who they all were:The guys,,Katie,and course my dad.

"Um,bring Logan,kinda short,brown hair,brown eyes,please...and what's your name?"I asked

"I'm Nurse Jadyn but just call me Jade"Jade said

"Okay Jade can you get Logan for me?"I asked

"Sure thing Miss Leigh"

"Call me Aqua please"

"Okay I'll be right back"She said and left.

* * *

Waiting room Logan POV

It's been about an hour after arriving at the hospital and no news about Aqua.I was getting worried but the doctor said she'd be then a nurse came out of Aqua's room.

"Hi,I'm Nurse Jadyn I''l be with Miss Leigh taking care of is awake and would like to see her friend Logan."The nurse said

"That's me is she okay?"I asked

"Um,not excatly but at the same time yes."She said

"What do you mean not excatly but yes?"Kendall asked

"Well,she's back to health just alittle problem but I'm sure the doctor can fix do you want to see her or not."She asked me harshly

"Yes,but why can't we all see her?"I asked

"For one she asked for you and second it'd be better for just one person to go inside her room is small and she can't have a lot of people talking at the same time"Nurse Jadyn said

"Fine,man go in there"James told me

"Okay."I said

"Great follow me pleas''The nurse said smiling.

I got to Aqua's room to find her crying softly."Jade is it you?"She did she ask?

"Yea it's me and Logan"She was she telling her everything can't she see?

"Hi Logan"she said

"Hey Aqus"I said

"Where are you?"She asked

"I'm right here can't you see me?"I asked

"Yea bout that come here I want to talk to you"She no

"Okay what's up"

"I really don't know how to say this but I'm blind"She said

* * *

Dundundun wat will Logan react? I dont know but review and ill update sooner


	6. Chapter 6 After The Surgery

Heyz Peeps! Okay so i didnt plan the last chapter to go the way it did but i actually liked whoo enjoy!

(Logan Pov)

"Logan i'm blind"She says was she kidding?I hope she was.

"Leigh,your kidding right?"I asked

"Sorry Logan,I wish i was but i'm not I'm blind"She said

"How did that happend?"

"I don't know they're running test right now,they said they would tell me when they were finished"She said

"So,do you just see black?"I asked

"Well,no I can see your out line and alittle color,Like I can see that the sheets from the bed are white but that's pretty much"She said

"Oh"Is all i managed to come out of my mouth

"Yea I..."She was interrupted by the doctor

"Miss Levy how are you feeling?"He asked

"I'm fine,Did you figure out what happend?"She asked

"Yes,it seems when you hit the floor you hit yourself on one of you main part of your left eye and it went over to the other but if we do surgery soon it won't get any say you can see the outline of people."He asked.

"Yea,so when is the surgery?she asked

"Well,we can do it in about in hour or any other day but you can decided"The doctor said

''I don't know can i think about it?"Aqua asked

"Sure,I suggest you dicuss it with your father and your friends"He said

"Allright,can you bring everyone else Logan?"She asked me

"Sure be right back"I said and walked out the room.

* * *

(Aqua's POV)

"Doc,what happens if the surgery doesn't work?"I asked the doctor once Logan left.

"Well,I'm pretty sure it will work but if it doesn't work than we will try again but let's hope for the best"He said

"Is it only one sugery or more?"I asked

"Actually,we have to do one then we decide"He said

"Okay"I said

(Logan waiting room)

I came out of the room every one gave me questioned looks.

"Logan what happend?"Kendall asked.I stayed quiet.

"Logan how's Leigh is she alright?"Her dad asked

"Now,i see what the nurse meant"I finally said

"What do you mean"Everyone asked

"I mean Aqua is fine in health but she's...blind" I that moment ,Kelly,and Katie broke down and started ,James,Kendall,and William just stood there shocked like me.

"C..can we see her?"Katie asked

"Yea she wants you guys to go in so the doctor can talk to all of us"I said

"Will let's go"Kelly said

"This way"I said and walked down the hall to room 298.

"I'm back"I said as I entered.

"Hey guys"Aqua said softly looking some what the right ran to her and started started crying too.

"Kates don't cry I'll be fine"Aqua said to katie

"Sorry it's just your like an older sister and i can't help see you like this"Katie said

"It's alright atleast you hugged me not like the other guys"Aqua said laughing a little.

"Oh hi Aqua how'd you know we were here?"Carlos asked

"She not competly blind she can see your outline"The doctor answered for her

"Oh,"Carlos said and walked over to hug Aqua

"Li-Li how ya feeling?"He asked

"I'm fine thanks for asking"Aqua said

"That's nice"He said and scooted over so James can hug her

"Hey Jamesy''She said

"Hey Aquasy"He that eveyone else hugged her.

"Okay,now that everyone is here I'd like to tell you all about eveything Leigh well go through"He said"Well,the state Leigh isn't common when people get ran would like to make the sugery soon just in case it gets worst."

"What happend?"Her dad asked

"Well,she hit one of most important part of her eyes so that is what we think made this happen"He said "Okay I would really want to talk to Leigh and her father so if everyone else step out to the waiting room please"The doctor did as the doctor said and left.

* * *

(Aqua POV)

Everyone left and it was just me my dad,and the doctor.

''Okay,first I'm I'll be your surgeon,second I want your opnion on the surgery and when it should be" said

"Okay,I have a question"I said

"Kay what's your question?"He asked

"If I get surgery today will I be able to see sooner?"I asked

"Well,we don't know we have to see how you come out but I hope you do"He repiled

"So,what well you fix?"My dad asked

"We will be fixing her cell and checking her to see if anything is out of it's place and that's really it"He said

"How long well it last?"I ask

"It will probably take 3 to 6 hours not long like other surgeries I've done"He repiled

"So Leigh you want to do it now or another day?"My dad once again fell down my face."Why are you crying?"He asked

"I don't know it just got to me"I lied.I was crying cause I was thinking I was going to die with out seeing my friends again.

"Have you decided?"The doctor asked

"Yes,I want to do it now"I said

"Fairly well,I'll be back in a couple of minutes in the mean time you can tell your friends" said and walked out the room.

"Can you bring them?"I asked my dad

"Yea"He said and walked out later he and evey one else came in the room.

"So what are you going to do?"Kendall asked.

"I'm getting surgery in a couple of minutes"I repiled

"Oh"He said quietly.I shook my head i think.

"You're going to be okay right?"Katie asked

"Of course I am Katie what's my newest album called?"I asked her

"Unbreakable''She repiled

"Yea see I wrote that song because I'm unbreakable this is just a small surgey I won't break because of it"I repiled

"You promise"Katie asked

"I promise"I knew i shouldn't of promise what if i actually die then i would break 2 promises.

"Okay everything is setup and ready to go" entered the room.

"Okay bye Aqua we love you see you when you get back" said to me

"I love you guys too"I one hugged me and was Logan.

"Laters Aqua I love you so much and so does everyone else"He told me

"I love you too Logan and tell the others I love them too if I don't wake up"I fell down my cheeks.I could tell Logan was crying to.

"Don't say that everything will be fine you'll wake up and we'll be the same again"

"How do you know that?"I asked

"Cause it will be find"

"Logan"

"Yea"

"Don't let me go pray to save me"I said sobbing into Logan's hand.

"I won't I'll pray every minute your in there"He told me and hugged me.

"I love you guys"I whispered

"And we love you''He whispered back

''Kay we should get going the doctor said

"Alright let's go"I said

They took me in wheel chair cause 1)I couldn't see 2)I was numb.

"Bye Aqua"I heard every one say

"Bye guys see you later"I said and off we went.

* * *

(3 hour later) regular pov

Every thing was going great until Leigh's anaestesia started to wear doctors were just in the middle of the of the doctor says:"Nurse inject more before it's to late"

"We ran out doctor your gonna have to stop the surgery"The nurse said

"That's in possible we cant some now her head is opened we won't be able to close it fast enough before she wakes up"The doctor said

"Wait here we had some back up I'll inject now"The nurse said

"Perfect"The doctor said and continued

(Waiting room Carlos POV)

It's 3 hours after Li-Li went into haven't said anything about her.I was starting to is like my little sister.I love her as my do the guys.

"Logan''

"Yea"

"When will she come out?"

"Carlos they said it would take 3 to 6 hours"He told me

"Well,Imma take Katie home for some sleep any of you want to come?" asked

"I'm going home to but call me if you need any thing"Kelly said got her purse and left.

"I'll stay"Me and the guys said at the same time.

"I have to go get some stuff from the apartment but I'll be back soon''Leigh's dad said

"Alright boys will you be okay?" asked

"Yea,we will mom"Kendall said

"Okay call if you need anything"They said and left

We sat in silence for another 2 hours til the doctor came out.

"Leigh Levy?"

"That's us"Kendall said

"Is her father here?"He asked

"No why is she alright?"I asked

''We don't know but can you call him?"He said

"Yea Logan we'll call him but what happen how was the surgey?"James asked

"The surgery went fine it would of takin less time but we had to stop along the way but other than that it was great"The doctor said

"Can we see her?"I asked

"Sure she's in the same room"The doctor said and walked away.

We walked in the room to find a small looking Aqua laying there.I went over and sat in a nearby chair.I grabbed her hand in mine.I started talking to her qiuetly.

"Hi Li-Li the surgery went great now you just have to wake up"I said

"Carlos she can't hear you"James said

"Oh''I was going to say something when we heard a was coming from Aqua.

"No please stop no no stop please!"Aqua sobbed.

"what's happending''I asked

"She's having a nightmare call the doctor"Logan ran out the room and Aqua started screaming.A nurse ran in and injected some thing in Aqua.

"That should do it"She said and Aqua calmed later Aqua spoke.

"Hello is any body here?"she asked she had bandages over her eyes.

"Aqua we're right here can you hear me?"James asked

"Yes but I can't see you guys"She laughed

"Haha your dad is on his way''Logan said

"Did everything go find?"She asked

"They don't know they have to wait a couple of days to know"Kendall said

"Oh,I'm glad it went fine and I'm glad you guys are here"She said and we all grouped hugged.

* * *

aww,kkay I changed the summary i know where this is going any way

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth Bout Their Lifes

Hey peeps,thanks to evey one who reviewed. here we GO!

ENJOY!

(3 days later)(Aqua's POV)

Today was the day the would take the bandages of my eyes!They already told me that I might get to see or maybe not but I'm hoping for the now the guys are in my room waiting for the doctor to dad sadly had to leave L.A. and the U.S. to go do a new t.v. in Mexico.I am okay with that because I have the guys my side.I was brought out of my thoughts when the doctor came in.

"Good morning" said as he walked in.

"Hello"We all said

"Are you ready Leigh"He asked

"Ready as ever"I said smiling

"Great I'm going to ask you to sit up"He said

"Okay"I said and sat up he started taking the bandage of my eyes and finished a couple of seconds later.

"Okay open your eyes"He ordered.I opened my eyes and sadly I only saw a little and it was all bury.

"Can you see?"Carlos asked

"Just a little not much but I can see more than before"I repiled"What does that mean doc.?"

"It means the surgery was great"He answered

"She can't see"James said

"Yes,I know but that means that we might just have to do one more surgery before she gets her eye sight back"He said

"Oh,so can i go home now?"I asked.I really wanted to go back to my queen size bed.

"Yes,you may but I'm going to ask you to not force yourself to see and to be careful and boys take care of her don't let her out of your sight" said

"We won't'' Kendall assured him.

"Alright,you can go but we need to see you in two days to see how's it going and when the next surgery should be alright?"He asked

"Alright,we you call me to tell me my appointment?"I asked

"Yes,I'll call or Nurse Jadyn will"He said

"Okay I'm already dressed so let's go"I said and got up

"Woah,Aqua you forgot to put your boots on"Logan said

"Oh right"I said.I was wearing my favorite jeans and my Rue 21 t-shirt and my favorite black hair was down and hair has always been choclate brown with blackish-reddish natural hightlight."Kay let's go"I said and got up guys would help me walk since I didn't want that stick they give you when your blind but they still gave me one.

"Kay James open the door,Carlos get her bag,Logan help me take her to the car"Kendall guys did what they were supposed to do and finally made it to Kelly's was picking us up and taking us to Palm Woods.I ride was quiet and we finally made it to the Plam guys helped me out.

"Okay this way"Logan said and grabbed my hand,Kendall grabbed my other.

"Where are we going?"I asked

"Well, are in the lobby right now"Kendall said

"People are staring aren't they?"I asked

"How do you know?"James asked

"I can feel it"I said

"Oh"The guys I saw a girl figure in front of was probably Jo Kendall's girlfriend.

"Hey Kendall...Why are holding hands with Leigh?"She doesn't like me that much either.

"Oh hi Jo,I kinda got in an accident and well you know...''At that moment my head decided to bring a flashback to my memory.

Flashback

I remember running in front of Rocque Records and the car...The CAR..! The guy inside of the car! I know that guy! But how could it be him he was back in Minnesota or jail how is he in L.A.? That guy is the guy of my accident 2 years ago,the one who killed my mother,and the one who ran me over...

End of flashback

"It can't be?"I said quietly

"Who can't be what?"Logan asked

"The guy it's him he found me"I said still quiet

"What?"James asked

" nothing Kendall can tell you what happen Jo,Logan take me to my room"I demanded

"Aqua what's wrong?"Kendall asked

"Nothing i just really want to go to my room and rest"I lied

"Ohkay,Logan take her I'll meet you guys there in a sec"Kendall said unconviced

Logan got my arm and started had my other got to my room and I have been living her for two years now so I know this place in side out.''Where do you want to go?"James asked

"Take me to my room"I said and the took me to my room.I sat on my bed tell Logan asked:

"You want us to leave"He asked

''Yes , but don't leave"I said

"We won't''Logan said and walked out

As soon as i feel asleep the same dream i had back in the hospital again.

*Dream*

It was a year after my mom a cloudy day and i was walking alone home from guys had hockey practice and didn't finish til 7pm. I didn't have cheerleading practice or anything else so I walked with the guys to the rink then I left home.I was walking when a man came out of nowhere.I recongized this was the one who killed my mother.I had heard he escaped from prison but then they found him...on less he escaped again.

"Hey Leigh how you doing?"He asked

"What do you want leave me alone"I said

"Why,are you alone did that Hockey-Head and his friends stop talking to you?"He asked ignoring my question

"I said leave me alone"I said again

"And I say no,I didn't get you last were lucky we weren't with your mom when she died orelse you'll be dead too"He told me

"She didn't do anything to you and I didn't either"I said and tried walking pass him but he step in.

"I said leave me alone"I said again

"No''He said and after that he started touching me I screamed but no one took me to this alley and after that I really heard was me screaming no.

*end of dream*

"NO,NO,NO,Please don't NO.."I kept screaming til some one came in the room and hugged me saying:Shh,it's okay..I reconiged the voice it was Logan.

"Lo..logan?"I sobbed

"Yea,it's okay you're save"He told.I sobbed into his chest.

"4 times 4times,"I repeated

''4 times what?"He asked

"He has been the cause 4times"I said

"Leigh what are you talking about and whose he?"He asked

"Him the one person behind everything''I said

"Behind what?"He sounded nervous

"My life"I repiled

"Your life what he do?"He asked

"Killed my mom,my friend,and he won't rest til he kills me"I said and started crying again.

"What's his name?"

"John Luca"

(Logan POV)

"John Luca''Leigh said.I knew John Luca he was part of the whole 's why i moved from Texas he's why she's gone.

"John Luce?"I asked

''Yeah,why?''Lei asked

"I know John Luca he's the reason why I moved from Texas to Minnesota,he's why she's gone..."My voice faded.

"who's she?"Aqua asked

"Leis there something you don't know,see before I moved to MN I lived in Texas with my mom my dad and my sister"I said

"You have a sister?"Aqua asked

"Had,her name was Diane Marie she was 2 years older than me"I said

"Why had?"She asked

"John Luca kidnapped her and killed her"I said with tears in my eyes

"Oh,he killed my mom and my friend"She said

"What friend?"I asked

"Her name was Alexandra she used to live in the Palm Woods she was the first person I met in L.A but later that year John murder her the worst part is I was there and I didn't do anything she died because of me"She said crying

"It's not your fault''I said

"Yes,it is I didn't do any thing to save her"She kept saying

"Leigh shh,it's not your fault''I said."Come'mere'' i told her.I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Yea not much to say,have any of ya heard their new song?

anyway,,,,,,,

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 Meet Natasha

**Chapter 8 ENJOY!**

(Aqua's POV)

Two nights ago I had my second surgery and hopefully the was probaby 6 when I woke up I was alone but I wouldn't be cause soon the guys would come.I was scared of taking the bandage off and not seeing .Marks said if this didn't work than that would mean we'd have to try over and over again but by the third time if it didn't work it would mean I would be blind forever onelse they found a cure.I really hope that the surgery worked because if it didn't I wouldn't continue my would be sad.I kept mumbling the new song I had written a xouple of days before the accident.

Don't ever let yourself down

Don't ever think you're a nobody cause I know you

And you know me

You might see my name in city lights

But that don't matter

I'm still normal a normal girl

And don't worry I'll never forget you

Cause you'll always be my somebody

My somebody,my someday,yea

My somebody -my somebody yea yea

You'll always be

My,My somebody

"Nice song is it a new one?"Some one asked

"Yeah,it's called "My Somebody"I said.I knew who it was.

"It sounds nice''Jade said

"Thanks,hey I never asked you how old are you?"I asked

"I'm turning 18 in a couple of weeks"Jade said

"Why are you working already?"I asked

"Because I don't like the way my family lives"She said

"Oh,where are you from?"I asked

"I'm from Arizona"She said

"Oh,so when can I take this off"I asked

"Haha you're very impatience you know that?"She asked

"Yeah I know,but seriously when?"I asked

"Haha right now"she said

"Really?,Awsome hurry up then"I said then some on else walked in.

"Hey guys we were just about to take the bandage off''Jade said.I guess it was the guys.

"Hey Aqua"They said excitedly started taking the bandage off slowly just in was pretty went from the middle of my head to just a little above my a couple of seconds or minutes,I opened my eyes and...

"AHHH!"I screamed

"What?"They all asked

"I CAN SEE YOU GUYS!" I can see now YAY!

"Omigod thats awsome YEYE"I heard them all saw and Carlos said YEYE for some all rushed to hug me.

"Guys,...guys...you're...suffacting me"I said

"Sorry"They said

''Okay Imma get the doctor and then you can go home"Jade said smiling.I saw her for the first time she was -brown hair,green eyes,and taller than me.

''kk''I said and me and the guys started talking until she came back.

"Leigh I've heard is it true?" asked

"Yes,I can see you have brown hair''I said

"Okay,well i guess you can go''He said

"Awsome let me change''I all just stood there.''Um,can i have some privasy?"

"Oh sure''They all said and walked out of the i changed into my CHOICE tee,my blue worn out jeans and my sandals some one came in the room.

"Aqua someone is here to see you"Jade said

"Huh? Some one here to see me huh I wonder who it is"I said smiling at the little girl next to Jade

"This is Natasha she's a fan of yous"She just like my mom.

"Oh,hi I'm Leigh but call me Aqua"I said and shook Natasha's hand.

"I'm Natasha I brought you grapes"She said

"Awsome I love grapes come on let's talk"I said

"Okay"She said

"Kay I'll be back in a couple of minutes to get you"Jade said and walked out

"So,what's your favorite song of mine?"I asked

"Untouched right now"Natasha said

"Cool i like it too"I said and started singing

I go ooh ooh,you go ah ah

L-l-l-la,ah l-l-l-la

I feel so untouched and i want you so much

That i just can't resist you,it's not enough to say i miss you

I feel so untouched right,need you so much

Somehow I can't forget you,I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched

And i need you so much

And we continue singing the whole song til the end.

"Haha nice singing"I said

"Thanks,can I ask you something?"She asked

"Sure what?"I asked

"Is it true you were born with blue highlights?"she asked

"Well,no my natural hair color is brown when i was 11 i got the highlights,what color is your hair"I asked

''About same color like yours well,at least it was''She had cancer since 2 months ago and had no hair made me feel cause I had long healthy hair and she didn't.

"Hey,tell you what?"I said

"What"She asked

"I'm going to donate some of my hair to you so they can make you a real hair wig if you let me and my friends see you and help you out every other day"I said

"What no you can't cut your hair cause of me!"Natasha said

"Yes,I can and I will but you have to agreed with my offer"I said

"Find"She said defeated

"And!"I said

"There's more?"She asked

"Yes,and i can say your name in my newest interview and i can do something you want me to do except if it's doing some thing nasty or dangerous,I already have a friend who makes me do dangerous stuff,deal?"I asked

"Deal,but you have to ask my mom and what if your friends don't want to?"She asked

"Don't worry they'll want to"I said

* * *

"No! No way I'm not!"James screamed

"James don't be mean she's a little girl that needs help it's not like I'm asking you to cut your hair I'm doing that"I said

"What! No,No NO your not vutting your hair and I'm not helping''He said

"James come on it's a nice thing to do'' said

"Yea James''We all said

"Fine but one touch on my hair and I'm out''He said

"No one wants to touch your hair anyway it's all greasy"Katie said

"No it's not!"He argued

"Yea it is"Katie said

"Hey!,Kay I'll come back later Imma go cut my hair and go take it to the people who make the wigs and go visit Natasha"I said grabbed my bag and left to my hairstylist.


	9. Chapter 9 WHAT!

Hey peepsall, Enjoy!

(Logan's POV)

Aqua walked out of the room to go to her hairstylist for the hair cut she was gonna was nice of her to donate hair to the little girl.I was happy that she told the little girl we would help too.I would but James wouldn''s so self centered he doesn't think of anyone other than ,he should be the one cutting his ,that's a nice idea imma call Aqua.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello''

"Aqua I have an idea''

"Okay shoot"

"Ya know how you're gonna cut your hair''

"Aha''

"I have an idea''

"You already said that''

"Sorry,kay so you cut your hair''

"I know so what"

"You know how James didn't want to help"

"Yea how does this include me cutting my hair?"

"I'm getting to that!"

"Sorry,keep going''

"I was saying James didn't wanna help and you told him you were cutting your hair and he wasn't so make him cut his hair for beening mean"

"Wow,you just said alot of things,and how are we going to do that he doesn't want to cut it?"

"The guys and I trick him and tell him we're going to the hair product store thing but instead we take him to your hairstylist''

"Um,okay sure I'm here but wait?"

"What now"

''How are you going to make him sit still?"

"We threat him if he doesn't sit still he'll have a bad hair cut"

"Nice,kay see you in a few"

"Kaykay love ya"

"Loves ya'll too"

Beep

I got out of my room and went to the living room to see Carlos and Katie fighting over a twinkie,Kendall watching t.v and James in the bathroom looking at himself.(of course)I went over to kendall and told him the Kendall took the twinkie and gave it to Katie picked her up and took her to her started whining of how she always gets everything.I had to shout so he could of hear and I told him and went to get James.

''Hey,James you coming"Kendall asked

"Where?"He repiled

"That men product sore Logan ran out of after shave you coming"He asked

"Yes,let's go"James repiled

"Awsome this is totally gonna work"I accdently out loud

"What's totally gonna work?"James asked

"Um the new Cuda after shave thing"I said

"Oh,"was all he said.

We got to Aqua's stylist's beauty salon and no time.''Why are we here?"James asked

"Oh,um Tina wanted to give you some new thing from um cuda?''I said

"Ohokay"James repiled went inside to find Aqua sitting on one of the leather chairs drinking a Starbucks frapachino awhile reading a 17 magazine with Megan Fox on the cover.

"Guys hey you vrought him''Aqua said

"Yep it was pretty easy"kendall said

"Told him you were going to the men's hair product store thingy?"Aqua asked

"Yea"we all said except James who looked confused,

"What is going on here?"James asked

"Oh,they didn't tell you you're getting a hair cut?"Tina Aqua's hair and make up stylist said.

"WHAT NO I'M NOT''James yelled and went for the Aqua and I blocked the door but he tried pushing us out of the and Carlos went to get him before he almost hit Aqua's face.

"AHH,James stop NO Ahh help me You gotta No I don't yes you do come on No ahhhhhhh"Was all you heard. Aqua who had taken material arts back in Minnesota did one of those things when you put someone unconscious by just pressing on a special part of their neck.

"There now let's just put him on the chair and get started"Aqua said

"Yea right but James' is ya know heavier than any of us"Carlos said

"Right,Carlos,Kendall get his legs Logan get one of his arms and i get the other and Tina get his sides or something"Aqua said

"Okay"We all said

"On 3 1,2,3 GO!"Aqua yelled

"Got him,ahh move left,no move right argh just keep going straight''

"Ah,finally kay Tina you may begin''Aqua said to Tina

"Okeydokey"Tina had jet-black hair and purple streaks with gray was probably Kendall's height,she was Arabian-Cuban she knew how to speak spanish but it didn't sound like Aqua's.

(AQUA'S POV)

We were waiting for Tina to finish cutting James' was 17ears old just like me and the guys but she dropped out of high school and went to college to become a hair and make up had just gotten her degree when I got here and she was on the look for a job and I was on the look for a hair stylist and I found is my age so I said yeah it be cool to have a hair and make up stylist my age she'd know the new immediately be came best and my dead old other best friend Alexandra were the only girl friends I had and Friday we'd hang out together until Alex Tina and Jadyn were my only girl friends I Tina and Jade know each other because Jade comes to her salon to cut and dye her 's awsome to have friends who like and do the same things like me.

"So Aqua you going tonight?"Tina asked.

I knew what she thing Alex,Tina and I used to do was go the club every Friday ,I'm 17 and I go to the clubs so what I have a fake dad knows about it too but half the time he's in Miami or Mexico or some other place other than here so he doesn't really does care for me but I'm his only child he let's me do what I told me I could do whatever I wanted onless it was doing drugs and killing people or yea I go every Friday and this Friday I was planning on going.I got the fake ID from friend makes them and she gave me one and gave Jade one guys don't know well,they don't really know everything I have done since I left.

"Uh,yeah when do I not?"I repiled

"Haha right so Jade coming?"Tina asked

"Idk let me text her"I said and got my Iphone with a royal blue sparkly cover and texted Jade:

'U gng 2nite w/ tina & mi 2 tha club?'

She repiled:

'hells yeah wat time ya gng'

I repiled

'holds on ya let mi ask tina'

She repiled

'kaykays txt mi back wats says'

JadynJadeJade

"Hey what time are ya going?"I asked Tina

"Idk 9 10 or later why?''She asked

"Jade is askin"I said

"Oh tell her to just get ready 'round 8"Tina repiled

"Kaykay''I said and texted back:

'Ya says to get rdy by 8'

She repiled

'Kayskays txt ya up laters gotta go bak ta wrk'

:(

I repiled:

'hahas kay jady txt ya mi later'

"Where are you going can we come!"Carlos asked

"Uhm,''Tina looked at me,

"Nope,it's triple L night out"I said more like a question than an answer.

"Triple L night out?"Kendall asked

"Yea all of our last names start with a L,mines Levy,Tina's Lansherl and Jade's Leronge"I now I see we do have the same first last name letter.

"Lansherl? Lerange doesn't that sound like lerorange?"Logan asked

"It's pronounced Lane-sure-lllll!"Tina said stretched the l part.

"And it's Le-ronge onge not ange it just sounds the same gosh people"I said

"Oh,where are you going?"Carlos asked

"Um,we're going to um that place Aqua tell them"Tina said.I looked at her with a 'What the hell'look she just shrugged

"Right we are going to a Lady Gaga concert and after that we are going to hang out with Gaga"I lied but I do know Lady Gaga she's awsome.

"Oh,where"Logan ,why am I freinds with guys that play 20 questions like every day?

"LA"I said

"Um,we are in LA"Kendall said

''Yeah I know the concert is in LA at the Staple Center"I god I knew most of LA and California.

"Oh,that's cool"Kendall said

"Yeah"I said

"Ooh I'm done!"Tina yelped

"OMG he looks good now how are we gonna take him home if he's not awake?"Logan asked

"I have my permit and Tina has a car"I said

"Oh okay so let's take him home every one on three 1,2,3 go again!"Kendall said

* * *

(Three hours later)

We finally got James upstairs and now I'm getting ready to go to the club with Valentina and Jadyn or Tina and Jade.I was dressed in a pair of ripped of black skinny jeans,a purple strapless tanktop with a purple leather vest over it with very high silver hair was curled and lose.I was putting on lip stick when there was a knok.

"Come in"I yelled It was probably Tina

"Aqua where are you"Logan's voice came

"In my room"I said and he came in.

"Hey"He said

"Hey you okay?"I asked

"Yea but i wanted to ask you something"Logan said

"Sure ask me anything"I said as I sat down next to him on my bed.

"How do you tell a girl you like them?"He he like me too?

"Can i ask who this girl is?"I asked him smiling

"It's Camille"He said and looked how how could he like her?

"Oh"Is all I said

"What is something wrong?"Logan asked.''Is she not for me she doesn't like me?"

"No it's just i never thought you'd actually like her back"I said with a big fake smile.

"She likes me?"He asked me smiling

"Yeah it's kinda obvious"I said

"Oh,so how do I tell her?"He asked

"Well,maybe try taking her to dinner wait no don't take her to dinner um,i don't know"I said

"What you're a girl you're supposed to know how do boys ask you out?"He asked

"Well,they really just ask me out"I said

"Well,what about that boy back in Minnesota uhh,Aaron you said he did something romantic and then asked you what he do?"He what a nice guy he was but he just had to go.

"Oh,he wrote a poem about me and everything i like"I said

"I got it you ask Camille what she likes and then you tell me and i write her a poem!"Logan way in hell would I ask Camille stuff so MY crush could ask HER out.

"Oh no I don't think that's a good idea''I said faking smiling and half laughing

"Why you and Camille are friends aren't you guys?"Logan asked

"Well,no we were but...''I looked at Logan he was making puppy eyes that have always killed me."Logan"

"Please"

"No"

"Come on Aquay"

"No''

"Why not are you jealous of her?"

"WHAT ME JEALOUS OF CAMILLE HAHA NEVERR SHE'S THE ONE WHOSE JEALOUS OF ME THAT'S WHY SHE'S TRYING TO GET ME OUT OF HERE SO SHE CAN HAVE YOU TO HERSELF SHE'S SELFISH"

"What?"

Oohno i let it anger came out and said that I didn' my big anger and mouth.

"Sorry i didn't mean to yell"

"What did you mean?"He asked

"Nothing nothing I...I gotta go sorry but can you leave?"I asked

"Not until you tell me what you meant"Logan said

"NO,no it's nothing I just i just blew it sorry an I'll ask her tomorrow"I said and walked to the front door with Logan behind me.

"Night" i said and left

"What do you


	10. Chapter 10 They did what and are what?

Hello! WARNING: this chapter contains things not for children under 12

ENJOY!

Aqua POV

"What do you"Is all i heard before i blocked the whole world out.I made my way to Tina's salon because now i do not want to party.I got there and told her she said it was fine so we called Jade and she was on her rest of the might was nice.I knew what I would have to do tomorrow.

(NEXT MORNING)

I woke up around 10 and got dressed.I was wearing my baby blue short dress with ruffels at the end and my blue high tops.I grabbed my bag and left to Camille's room."Konk knok knok" I knoked three times before she opened the looked at me confused.

"Can I help you?"She asked

"I came to talk to you can I come in?"I asked

"Sure"What do you want to tell me?"She asked

"I want to apologize for everything I've done"I said.I apologized for everything after that.

"So we're good?"I asked

"Yeah"She repiled and we hugged.I really didn't want to be friends with her but I knew I had to.

"Oh,um Logan wanted me to ask you somethings"I said

"Logan?"Camille asked surprised

"Yep he really likes you so he wants to ask you out"I said

"Cool now ask me"She said and we got started.

* * *

"Kay i'll text you later here meet him here at 730pm and act surprised I don't want him to know I told you"I said before leaving.

"Okay later"Camille answered and shut the door.

I made my way to apartment 2J and walked right in."Hey where's Logan?"I asked

"Bathroom...he locks it now"Kendall said as he saw me walk toward the bathroom.

"I got a bobby pin"I repiled and stuck the pin in the key hole til I heard a click.I through the door opened to rival a LOgan with only boxers on.

"Hey haven't you heard of privacy!"He asked

"Try telling that to the paparazzi,Here"I said and gave him the note book.

"All this?"He asked

"Yeah but she put a little dash on the most improtant ones"I said

"Awsome so you gonna watch when I ask her?"He asked

"What are you going to propose too?"I asked a little annoyed.

"Um,no You okay"He asked

"I'm fine so it's just gonna be the 4 of us?"I asked Kendall and Carlos.

"Actually we have dates to night with you know who so it's just you and James"Kendall said

"Great so ya gonna have fun while I'm going to be stuck with him"I said pointing to James

"What's wrong with him"Carlos asked

"Nevermind"I mumbled

(Hours later)

I was still with the guys when they were about to .Knight had gone to San Diego with Katie for the weekend so it would just be me and James.

"Have fun and good luck"I said lamely

"Thanks see you later Aqua"Logan,Carlos and Kendall said hugged and kissed my cheek before leaving.

"Well,Diamond it's just you and me"I said to James as I sat down next to him on the couch with my knees on my chest.

"Yepper Levy"He were quiet for a couple of minutes until i said:

"He doesn't like me does he?"

"Who Logan?"James asked

"Yea"

"Of course he does"

"Then why is he asking Camille out instead of me?"I asked pouting a little

"I don't know I guess he likes her too"James said.I started crying a little."Why are you crying?"

"Cause everytime I like a guy they always like some one else less pretty than me"I said

"Aww,come'mere"He said and hugged me while I sobbed.

After a while of sobbing I sat up. my legs were on either side of James sides and my face was right infront of the first time I saw his hazel started to lean in and so did I.I kept screaming to my self mentally and then our lips met first it was a gentle kiss but then it started to get rougher and he then flipped us over and I was under of his arms was around my leg and the other on my started untieing my dress but stopped half way and looked at me asking for premission and i nodded never taking my lips off slipped my dress of and took of his shirt and shorts.I haven't done this in awhile so I wasn't going to grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist and stood up and started walking to his and Kendall's we had a blanket from the living room but it was just a white undid his bed and we both fell on it.I knew what would happen. we were fully nude and in his bed making looked at me and said:

"This isn't your first time is it?"

"Nope is it yours?"I asked

"Nope"He repiled and kept doing what he was doing.I don't know what time it was but sooner or later we both fell asleep nude in his bed under a white left leg stuck out of the sheet but my whole body was covered.

James POV

I have no idea how this happend but right now I was in bed nude with my best the had fallin asleep next to me.I had my left arm on her bare left thigh and my head resting on her chest with my other arm around her I fell asleep but before that I took one look at her god she was gorgeous.I had never noticed how big her boobs was one of the best nights of my life.

Kendall POV

Carlos and I were walking down the hall to our apartment when Carlos said

"Don't you think Aqua has been acting wierd?"

"Yeah,it's kinda screwed up Logan didn't ask HER out instead of Camille"I said

"Yeah who knows-um,I thought James and Aqua were here?"He said when we entered to a dark apartment.I went to turn on the lights.

"What the hell"Carlos said

"What?"I asked

"What is this doing here?"Carlos said holding up Aqua's blue dress and James' no this can't be good.

"I don't know what do you think"I asked Carlos

"I don't even wanna think what i'm thinking it is"He repiled

"Well where could they be?"I asked

"I don't know"He we heard a noise in James' and my room.

"You hear that?"I asked Carlos

"Yeah what was that?"He asked

"How should I know I'm not in there"I said

"Then go check"He said

"Why don't you?"I asked him

"Fine we both go"He said and started walking toward the room with hockey sticks in our opened the door softly to the room and what we saw was surprising? We didn't go any farther than the I saw was James in bed with Aqua? How did that happend?

"Holy shit"Was all Carlos said

"Is that who I think it is?"I asked

"If you're think about James and Aqua you are 99% right"He said

"How did this happen she was mad at him today how did they in up in there?"Carlos' asked

"I don't know but that is kinda disturbs me"I said pointing to the position they were ' left arm was on Aqua's left thigh and his head was on her 's hand was in his hair and the other inside the white sheet he was was gross.I started to move.

"What are you doing?"Carlos asked

"I'm going to wake them up"I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you crazy Logan is gonna come and freak so let's just go to sleep and in the morning we'll ask them what happend"Carlos said

"Fine"I said as we turn Logan was standing there confused.

"What's going on there?"He asked

"Ahh,nothing just nothing"I said nervous

"What did he mean when he said 'Logan's gonna come and freak?'"He asked

"Um,the mess James made in his room"Carlos job Carlos now he's gonna want to see.

"Oh,I'll go see then and see if I freak"He said and past right pass soon as he saw he froze.

"Um,guys how that happend?"He asked

"We don't know"Carlos and I said at the same time.

"Okay that's just wierd"Logan said

"We know"I said.

"Let's just go to sleep and they're gonna explain everything that happend to night"Logan said and left to his and I followed.

"Where are you going?"Carlos asked

"I ain't sleeping in that room"I said

"Fine you can stay on the floor then"Logan repiled.

* * *

(James' room) (Aqua's POV)

I woked up to some sounds or voices more like that.I woke up with James' head on my hand was on my thigh.I guess it was the guys who had just came.I stroked James' hair slowly until he left his head up.

"Hey"I said quietly

"Hi"He repiled "So does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?"He asked

"You wanna be a couple?"I asked

"Yea why you don't?"He asked

"No,I actually want to"I said with a smiled back and kissed me.

"Good night"I said

"Goodnight"

* * *

(Next morning James' POV)

I woke up the next morning with Aqua next to me.I got up and got some shorts and a t-shirt and went to the I left Aqua woke up.

"Hey where are you going?"She asked

"Kitchen,you wanna come?"I asked

"Can I wear some shorts?"She asked

"Yea here these are Logan they should fit you"I said and gave her the shorts.

"Let's go"She said and grabbed my hand.

"Good morning people"Aqua screamed in the kitchen and startled the guys who were eating breakfast.

"Hey you made me drop my pancake"Carlos whined

"I'm so sorry why don't you ask Logan to make you a new one"Aqua said apologeticlly to Carlos

"Okay"He said smiling."LOGAN make another pancake!"

"Don't scream I'm right here"He 's his problem?

"What did you guess do last night...wait I already know"Kendall said

"Why were you in his room?"Logan asked

"Cause I slept here"Aqua said casually

"You mean slept with him"Kendall muttered

"I heard that"aqua and I said at the same time.

"So are you guys dating or something?"Carlos asked

"Yea"We faked threw up.

"How did that happend!"Kendall asked

"It just did"Aqua repiled and continued eating her pancake.

"James what you do?"Carlos yelled at me

"I didn't do anything!"I yelped

"Then how could she like you she didn't like you when we left"Carlos yelled back

"I don't know ask her!"I yelled pointing at Aqua

"Aqua!"The other guys yelled

"What!"She yelled back

"How could you like him?"Logan yelled

"Cause he showed me he liked me"Aqua repiled

"AWWHHH,GROSS"They screamed and Carlos' food flew out of his mouth hitting Aqua's plate.

"Now that's gross come on let's go to my apartment"Aqua said and left to her apartment.

"Isn't your dad here?"I asked her

"No he called and told me he wasn't going to come home until 6-9 months ya know what that means?"she asked me

"We could do whatever we want at whatever time"I said smiling

"Well,yea but don't expect me to give you what you want every night"She said

"Aww,why?"I asked pouting

"Because I say so but if I want to I will"She said and winked at me.

* * *

okay how do you like the new couple?REVIEW and tell me!

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11 I love you too?

ENJOY!

Aqua's apartment Aqua's POV

James and I were in my apartment laying on my comfortable was laying ontop of me right now.

"So watch doing today?"He asked

"Idk what 'bout you"I asked

"Anything you're gonna do"He said

"Um,what are the guys doing today?"I asked

"Idk probably going to the pool with their girlfriends"He repiled

"And what you don't have a girlfriend?"I asked

"Yea she's very pretty"He said smiling

"Just pretty?"I asked him smiling

"No,she's gorgeous"He said

"What's her name?"I asked him

"Terre Perry"He said

"You mean Katie Perry"I said

"No,I mean you"He said

"Oh,should I know who you is?"I asked him

"Sure,her name is Leigh Miley Aqua Levy"He said

"Wow,what a long name"I said smiling

"Yeah Her parents are kinda crazy"He said

"Ugh,my parents aren't crazy...well my mom was kinda but not my dad"I said

"He left his 17 year old daughter in Hollywood"He said

"Cause he trust me"I said

"Really?"

"Aha he does"

"Does he know what she did last night?"

"No,but he don't mean"

"Really?"

"Yeah,his rules were i don't want to come home and see you with a child in your arms"

"Oh"

"Yeha"

"Yeha"He smashed his lips with mine with so much passion.I was first to back off.

"What?"He asked me worried.

"Nothing so are we going to the pool or what?"I asked him

"I choice or what I want to stay here and make out with you"He repiled winking at me

"Really will you doesn't want to"I said and slipped of the couch and walked in to my room closing the door behind me.

"What now you hates me?"He asked from the other side.

"No,you is changing"I said putting on my purple two piece bikini and my hair in a pony tail.I grabbed my towel from my bathroom closet and my purple beach bag.I put on my white short sundress.I made sure I had everything before I walked I did he said:

"Oh well I want to be part of it"

"To bad cause it's closed"i said walking out."Let's go pretty boy"

"Okay pretty girl"He said and wrapped his arms around my walked into the guys apartment giggling.

"Uh,here come the newest couple"Carlos said and hugged me.

"Hey,what are doing hugging my girlfriend?"James asked

"Wow,first day and he's jealous already"I muttered"Okay whose going to the pool?"I asked the guys

"Me,Stefanie,Logan,Camille,Kendall,and Jo why?"Carlos asked

"We're coming too"I repiled smiling

"Cool let's go the girls are at the pool already"Logan said

"Awsome"I repiled and grabbed James hand and put it in got to the pool and found the girls sitting at a turned around when they looked confused at James and I.

"Hey girls"I said

"Hey"They repiled and went to hug their was 6 chairs in the table they were I had to sit on James' lap.

"Okay I'm just gonna come and say this,are you two dating?"Stefanie guys looked a little and I looked at each other.

"Yep"We both said at the same time and laughed and then kiss ,Steph,Camille and Jo all went 'ooooh'and the guys went 'eww'.We laughed at their faces.

"What's wrong Kendall?"Jo asked Kendall

"It's just wierd seeing two of my best friends kissing and not being able to keep their hands to their selfs"He all laughed.

"I ain't kidding you should of seen them last night"He said.I glared at him almost spitting out my punch.

"You saw?"I asked

"Yep we all did"He repiled pointing to Carlos and Logan who looked disgusted.I looked at James and he looked embrassed.

"Oh,how much did you see?"I asked them

"Not much just his head on your chest,your hand in his hair and your other hand under the-"He was interrupted James putting his free hand over his mouth.I also knew what he was about to he was next to James.

"What are you guys talking about"Camille asked

Logan was about to answer her but I spoke first:

"Nothing,Imma take a swim you wanna come?"I asked James

"Sure"He repiled and we got up.

"See ya later"I said and took James' hand again in mine.

"They saw us"I hissed when we were at least 10 feet away.

"I know I was there"He said sarcastilly

"Shut up,they could tell "I said before I got in the pool.

"Nah I don't think they'd do that"James said wrapped his arms around my waist went to the other end in the deep and started talking but soon after we were kissing once again.

THE TABLE REGURAL POV

The other three guys and their girlfriends saw James and Aqua walk away and into the pool.

"They look so happy together"Jo said smiling

"For now"Kendall muttered

"What?"Jo asked

"I said yea they do"Kendall said fake Aqua and James had left 2J and went to 2K they started talking about what they were thinking maybe James had forced her to do it and go out with it was some type of joke but seeing them togather in the pool kissing that as totally out of the that left the first one.

"What's wrong with you guys you should be happy for them"Camille said

"We are it's just wierd"Logan repiled

"Maybe it's because you ain't used to it"Stefanie said

"Maybe"The guys mumbled.

"What were you guys talking about earlier?"Jo asked Kendall

"Um,that's really not our bussiness"Kendall repiled.

"So what do you think happen?"Logan asked

"I don't know do you really think he would be capable of doing that?"Kendall asked him back

"I don't know I mean it's James"Logan repiled

"Yeah"Kendall and Carlos said at the same time.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"The girls screamed

"I told you it's really not our bussiness"kendall said

"Then why are you guys talking about it?"Jo asked

"Let's just forget about it"The guys said

"So,what are you guys doing today?"Camilles asked looking at Logan

"We have to pick up and Katie since they went to San Diego in another rental car"Logan repiled to her question

"Oh,what time?"Stefanie asked

"Around 8 or something like that"Carlos said

"Okay,we have time to spend together"The girls said and kissed their boyfriends.

BACK AT THE POOL JAMES POV

Aqua and I were in the pool cuddling and the was nice to be her was a pretty good was sitting on the side of the pool and I was in between her legs.

"James they saw us"Aqua said still alittle nervous.

"So what"I asked

"They could tell Mama Knight then what are we going to do we're going to have to explain what happend and really what did happen?"She asked

"Well,idk come on don't think about that right now just enjoy our moment together"I said smiling at her.

"Your right,I should enjoy this moment that well last a life time"She said laughed and pressed our forheads together.

"Did I ever tell you you're the best girlfriend I've had"I tell her

"Did I ever tell you you're not the best boyfriend I've ever had"She said and closed the gap between hands were in my hair and my hands were on her hips.

"I love you"I kinda frozed in place.

"What?"She ooh.

"I love you"I said again.

She smiled,"I love you too James"She said and kissed me again.I smiled into the then backed away.

AQUA POV

Did he really just say that?Do I really love him?I mean I love him as a brother but like that? I still have feelings for Logan? Don't be stupid Leigh,Logan doesn't like you he likes Camille,He doesn't need inside my head 's your choice this voice in my head said.I decided it didn't need me so why bother try.

"I love you too"I smiled into the I make the right choice?

* * *

Hey okay I know they're rushing things but yeah my brain and hands write this not me.

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12 Would I?

Hey me again! ENJOY!

Aqua's POV

James and I were now again sitting at the table with the far it has been a happy one was talked about random things .We were talking about sharks for some reason but then my phone burst out my ringtone "Just Dance"by Lady Gaga was the club mix one.I looked at caller ID it said was one of my cousin from my dad's side who lived im was my best cousin I had from my dad's was only a couple of months older than me.

"Hey Tony"I said into the phone

"Mileymiles how's it going in Hollywood?"He asked

My dad's family called me Miley my middle name other than Aqua.

"Great,how's Miami?"

"Not the same with Nina Bonita in town"

Oh yeah my town knew me as Pretty Girl since my mom was pretty too they called me that too.

"Aww,so what a surprised you called something wrong?"I asked him

"Nope,everything is fine,just calling to know if you have heard the news."

"What news?"

"The news about you being a nominee for the Latin Grammys for seven catgeroies"

"WHAT THAT"S AMAZING"I screamed into the phone.

"I know your dad sent airline tickets for you yesterday"

"That's so cool well i'll call when they get here it was nice talking to you again"I said

"You too Miley hope to see you soon"He said and hanged up.

"Who was that?"James asked

"My cousin Tony apperntly my dad send airline tickets to Miami and I'm a nominee for seven catgeroies in the Latin Grammys"I said smiling

"SEVEN?"Everyone asked

"Yep,but I'm not putting my hopes up cause sometimes I can loose"Those words that came in my head reminded me of what my mom always told me when she got her new collection in the top ten in Fashion Week in NY or my dad was a nominee in any awards show.I knew that was true too.

"What's wrong you were happy a minute ago?"Logan asked

"Huh,oh it's nothing I was just...I was just thinking about ...my mom and how happy she would of been for me"My words faded slowly.I just had a feeling something was wrong.

"Aqua your mom would be the happiest mom alive if she was here,she would be so happy to know you fallowed your dreams and made it"Stefanie told me with a smile of sympathy.

"Thanks,Stefanie it's just hard"I said just then came into the pool area with a man with to packages.

"Her she is sir"Bitters said and left man came up to was tall.

"You,?"He asked

"Yes,that's me can I help you?"I asked him

"Actually no I just came to give you this,they wanted me to give you this to you yourself"The man had two packages but both from a different place but both from Miami.

"Oh,thanks do I need to sign anything?"I asked

"Yeah,sign this to prove I gave it to you just incase"He said and gave me a clipbroad with a paper.

"Here thanks again." I said

"Don't thank me it's my job"The man said quietly and left.I looked at the box that was on the table the name said my dad's name in it with the address of our beach house over there.I opened that box first and saw a whole bunch of pictures and cds all with a name about me and some one or somebodies.I saw a picture of my mom and dad and me.I always loved that picture it was the last picture of three of us.A single tear traced down my cheek.I quickly wiped it and closed the box.

"Iya see ya later"I said and got the two boxes and was behind me but I wanted to be alone."James not to be rude but I want to be alone"

"But"I interruped him by holding up a hand.

"Please,I'll see you later I just want to be alone right now"I said with a small smile

"Fine,call if you need anything"He said and gave me a small peck on the lips.

"Yea,bye"I said and made my way to the elavators.

I got to my apartment which was completely different than the 'd enter into a small waiting room thing with a couch and a couple of different pictures around the walls and on the shelves we hed there.

Next there was two glass doors with cream curtains,you open the door and then there was my living room that was pretty unique,there was a brown couch in front of the flat screen,a coffee table with a picture of me and my the couch was a shelf with more pictures of my family,my moms family,and my dad family and was five big windows,the third one opened into a there was the ,my apartment was two was only ten stairs before reaching the top.

There was a small hall and my door with another pair of glass doors but with sunset yellow room was a light gold color with my big bed with my blue covers with flowers all over bed was against the bathroom was pretty big had a shower,a bathtub and my big mirror and bathroom too was painted a gold was a door all the way to the back and that was my too also was big and painted the middle of the room was a thing like where I kept all of my jewlery and personal stuff.

Outside my room was another room which was the guest room was smaller than anyother room was painted a light green and the bed covers green was all that was upstairs other than the small bathroom.

When you entered if you went the right you'd go to my dad's room and a small you went to the right you'd go to the kitchen and the dinner was all my apartment.I sat down on my couch and took out everything from the was letters,pictures,and cds.I saw a cd with a note that cought my eye.I grabbed it and looked at the name:Will Miller-my first friend I made in Miami-He was rich too but his house was HUGE.I had forgotten about him and everything we had been threw.

I got the note and read:

'Hey Miley,

I don't know if you remember me but I still sent you this.I sent you a video about you and me on our first 'date' and when we were in the car singing your favorite song at the time.

I hope you are alright in LA,and I hope to see you soon back in Miami.I bet you have changed alot but i've seen you on t.v you do look i hope to see you soon.

Your old,but hopefully still friend,

Will'

I got a little emtional while reading it.I got the cd and put it in the dvd and pushed showed a picture of Will and I in the beach all came on the screen.

'To my dear friend,Miley or known as Leigh'

Next it showed us in his pick-up truck singing to my still favorite song but i always forget the name all I remember is the chorus:

she will be loved she will be loved

We sang that wasn't the best singer in the most of the song I was laughing at him trying to the sceen changed and it showed me and him in the worked there so he was inside the tank with all the was the first time I swam with that there was more pictures of the video finished tears ran down my cheeks ruining my make up I had on.I decided I would write back and make him my friend on Myspace,Facebook,and Sucttlebutter if he had had also sent me a flashdriver with a small sticky note that said pics of us.

I watched all the videos tll the very last.I saw the very picture they sent they I mean my family in the end i was crying of all the memories they had just sent was right,my dad sent 10 airline tickets that said to give them to and the guys and Katie and one for me,and if i had a boyfriend or if the guys the Grammy evelope there was three tickets saying I could bring two friends with me to the ceramony.

I got a paper and a pen and wrote:

'Hey Will,

I still remember could I not.I'm gald you're fine and didn't die when i left Miami.I'm fine too.

Living the life in of my best friends from MN came to LA too..to make a cd too!

Guess what? I'm going to Miami on September 24! But I ain't going alone I'm bringing some friends with me!I'm staying for about a month or so.

I hope to see you when I get there! I really want to catch up on the three years that we haven't seen eachother.

Your friend who will never forget you,

Miley'

I put it in an evelope and closed it.I would send it that I see everything that I have missed in Miami,makes me wanna go if I go back?What if I leave LA and go back to Will? I would hurt James' if I left without telling anyone? What if I do? I would like to see everyone again.I would like to be Miley instead of Leigh.I would like to walk down the beach with Will I like to leave the fame,the pain and everything to go back to Miami to go back to being just me,being with Will,being Miley,being the girl I was 3 three years ago?

* * *

Dundundun,will she actually leave? IDK! I know where this story is going or so i plan it to go that way! Next chapter they are off to Miami!

Just to tell ya Aqua looks like Miley Cyrus but much prettier and Will looks like Liam Hemsworth from The Last Song.This story is actually kinda inspired by that 's mom looked like her but a little older.I'm planning on making this story 20 or 25 chapters long or maybe longer.I don't know yet.

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13 Going Home and I'm Home

ENJOY! oh i put a poll check it out!

Aqua's POV

It was 10:30 and I was still sitting on my couch.I don't know what to do.I mean I don't know.I feel so desprate and alone and sad and angry all 's like I wanna 's it!I'm why I've never been now I feel like I'm inside a apartment is big and I feel cause everyone is not here.I went back to thinking about I actually leave LA and go home to Miami?

I take a deep breath.I know what i'm going to do.I think to myself.I get my duffle bag and my keys.I made my way out of my apartment.I lock the door and take one look at the guys 's quiet so they're either asleep or noone is home.I take another deep breath and start feels like the whole world is quiet.I walk out the lobby without one person talking to me.I was in the parking lot when I saw Logan's car parking near my blue-purple what do I do?I quickly run and hide behind a car hoping they didn't see me.I wait til they all walk in the lobby.I made my way to the car and quickly got in it.I turned it on and made my way out of the parking lot.

Logan's POV

We haven't seen Aqua mostly all saw here at the pool but after that she left to her said she would call later to know how Mama Knight and Katie left at 8 we knoked on Aqua's apartment's door but noone called her and texted her but ,she answered to Kendall's text saying she was fine but tired that she'd see us that we left.I was uneasy about it she's been acting wierd 'd thinking alot about her was around 11 when we got 's apartment light was went inside.

"Imma check on Aqua we haven't heard from her"I said to the guys and

"Why she's my girlfriend"James blurted

"SHE'S WHAT?"Mama Knight and Katie screamed

"Yeah,okay didn't I tell you"james started and I left.

I closed the door and went across the hall to Aqua's.I knoked once,twice,and nothing.I called her but it went straight to her voice mail.I remembered she gave me a spare key.I opened the door and saw everything was door to her living room was closed too.I opened and turned the lights on.I found pictures and dvds all over the was off.I went upstairs and dad's room, kitchen still nothing.I had checked everything and... meant she wasn't home but she would of texted us or left a SHE"S GONE!I went back to our apartment.

"What she say?"Carlos asked

"Guys Aqua's gone"I said softly

"WHAT"Everyone yelled

"She left a note right?"James asked

"Nope she just left"I said

"Well,was there any clues that might of say why she left?"Kendall asked

"Well,actually there was a whole bunch of dvds and pictures around her couch"I made our way to her apartment again.

"What's this?"Carlos asked

I looked at what he was holding was a dvd that said:'Come Home' with a guy in the cover with Aqua when she was younger.

"Play it!"James yelped.I did what he dvd showed a big room Aqua and a guy.

"Miley what are you doing?"The guy asked

"Writing a new song,Will"Aqua repiled smiling at 'Will'

"What's it called?"He asked

"Come Home"

"Sing it"

"Okay,

She played her giutar

What's going on here

I feel like i'm in a

Unknown place all alone

This isn't my home I say to myself

My home ain't here it's far away

With him in paradise

Right now I'm just attention

When I walk on the street

People wonderin' what's wrong with me

Sayin I'm acting wierd

It's because I'm

Homesick and I wanna come home

Home to him and the sweet air

The waves waving in the sea

And I feel like I'm alone

I wanna come home

Come home ooh

Nononono

I wanna come home

I get a phone call

It's him sayin he miss me

He wants me home

I wanna go home

To Miami

The warm air ye

Home to him

The waves waving in the sea

And I feel all alone

I wanna come home

Come home

"How ya like?"Aqua asked

"That's a nice song,where's home?"Will asked

"Here with you in Miami"Aqua said

"I thought you missed MN"Will asked Aqua

"Well,yeah but here I have everyone,to bad I have to go back to LA"Aqua says

"Yeah"

The video ended and Aqua's actual song came on

So why don't you come home they ask

I say I can't just can't

I miss him but I can't stay and I really wanna

Come home

Words came on the screen that said:

Hey Miley it's Will,I really miss you I hope to see you soon!

The screen went black.

"Whose Will?"Carlos asked "And why did he call Aqua Miley

"We don't know but he seemed very close to Aqua and that's her middle name"I said

"Oh"

"Guys,she left to Miami"James suddenly said

"How do you know?"I asked

"Look"He said and gave me a piece of read:

Hey Will,

It's Miley,I'm glad you're fine and didn't die when I left.I'm fine too.

Living life in Hollywood,Four of my friends from MN came to work with Rocque Records

Guess what I'm going to Miami! Can't wait to see you!

That's all I had to had left to Miami to see this Will guy again.

James POV

I couldn't believe had left me for this Will guy in left...Wait are those airline tickets to Miami?

Back to Aqua

I reached the place I wanted to and Jade were with were in the airport.I was on my way to Miami.I had a suitecase with me that Tina had in her salon apartment where she was full of cloth just incase of an accident.I knew I could change my ticket was an airplane going to Miami at was 11 right now.

"Are you sure?"Jade asked

"Yes,I have too"I said

"Alright but when are you coming back?"Tina asked

"I don't know I'll call I have to go"I said and grabbed my zebra printed suitecase.

"Bye"We said

"Call Kelly and tell her bout it,say it was in emergency,tell the guys that tickets are in my apartment for the show I'll call when I get there"I said and hugged them.

"Bye Leigh"They said and I walked away.

I walked in the plane after all that mess you have to go through.I sat down in my seat.I was by a was only a girl next to tiket was first class since they knew who I was and all that here I come...

4 hours later

"Welcome back Miss Levy" The guy at the front desk said to in this town knew so he knew who I was.

"Thanks,I'm glad to be back"I said and grabbed my bags.

* * *

OMIGOD i updated twice! There was a twist to this but i'm happy! I might update tomorrow!

REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14 Nice to be here

Hey,another chapter closer to the ending! Everything her dad and grandma say to her is in Spanish,she's speaking spanish too to them.

James POV

It was 6:30.I stilll couldn't believe she left.I was in her apartment looking for any missing her stuff was here.I had found 6 airline tickets to Miami on September 24 it was September knows?

Miami with Aqua POV

I quickly got a taxi and I got in.I texted Tina to tell her I was was 9:30 a.m here my dad should be awake.I got to the taxi and put my stuff in the trunk

"Where off to Miss?"The man asked

"68865,Beach Street please"I said alittle nervous

"Sure thing"He said and we were of to my house wasn't far from here just a couple of minutes from here.

Twenty minutes later we were at the gate to my house.I got off and gave him a 20.I got my luggage and made my way to the gate.I pressed in the code number to get gate opened and i went in.I had a key so I opened the door myself.

"Hello anybody here?"I yelled in side the shizus dogs came running to me,Evy,Knight,Snooks,Rider,Spencer,and was the mama dog and the rest were her were only 6 months old so they were small.

"Hey,babies I missed you all"I said kneeling down hugging each one.

"Leigh?"My dad's voice came into the room.

"Hi dad"I said smiling

"Oh my god,Leigh you have Karen and the guys worried to death and you're fine in Miami"He said alittle mad.

"Oh,well yeah I'm here you can tell them that"I said came up to me and hugged my.

"It's nice to see you smiling in Miami"My told me

"Yeah,I really missed Miami thats why I came"I told my dad

"Well,go unpack and I'll call Karen to tell her you're alright"He told me

"Alright"I said and got my and Terre followed me.

I was unpacking my stuff when I heard cheering.I looked out my balcony that I had just opened.I looked out and there was a volleyball going on.I go check it out...NOW! I screamed to myself.I just left my clothes there and went down dad was on the phone.

"Yeah,she's alright...you wanna talk to her?...Look here she comes...Leigh phone"My dad said when I was passing by.I got the phone but covered it so they wouldn't hear.

"Dad I was just leaving"I whispered

"Just real fast come on they're worried"He said

"Argh,hello?"I said quietly

"Aqua?"

Danm it was James!

"Hey"

"Why'd you leave?"He asked

"._."

"Aqua answer me please"He begged

"I got frustrated and i just left,I'm sorry I didn't tell you,I...I there's 6 airline tickets on my couch get them and come on the 24"I said suddenly

"We saw them already,and yes we are going to get you"He said angry

"Look,you might be my boyfriend but you can't tell me what to do,see you in 12 days"I said and hanged up

My dad looked at me confused."Boyfriend?"

"Yep,me and James are together,they are fine they are coming on the 24 now Imma go buy a smoothie aand watch the volleyball"I said fast and made my way out of the porch to the beach.

"When you come back you have explaining to do and visit your grandma!"He yelled after me

"Kkay"

I bought a strawberry smoothie and walked to the bleachers but just then the ball was hit my way and a guy went to get I could move I had all my smoothie on my shirt."Shit"I cursed under my breathe I got up and removed some of it.

"You okay?"I heard a voice ask.I knew that voice it was Will!I looked up at him smiling.

"Yeah,I'm fine,I just got smoothed and tackled down by my lost friend"I said sarcasticly.

"You mad?"He asked

"No,I'd just prefer to drink my smoothie instead of wearing it"I said

"I buy you another one after the game"He said

"I'd grather change my shirt"I said

"Where you living at?"Will asked

"Beach house"I repiled

"I'll see you later then"Will said and returned to the game.

"Kay"I said and made my way back to the house.I entered the house and went up to my room.I changed my shirt and unpacked some more.

"You found Will didn't you?"My dad ask in Spanish

"Si,haven't seen him in 3 years"I said in Spanish too

"Wow,so you and James are boyfriend and girlfriend now?"He asked

"Yeah,Can you believe that?"I asked

"Not really,but do you really like him like you say you do or was it just desperation talking?"He asked

"Dad,not now please,Imma go say hi to Grandma i'll be back later Will is coming alright"I told him

"Okay be careful"He said and kissed my head.I made my way to my Grandma's house that was around the corner from mine.I knocked on the door.

"Miley my nina what are you doing here?"My grandma asked

" home what else Grandma"I said hugging her.

"Wow you're so big come in"She said and we walked in.

* * *

"So tell me you have a boyfriend?"My Grandma were eating cookies and talking on her porch facing the beach.

"Yep"I said

"What's his name?"

"Remember James from Minnesota?"I asked her

"Yea,the tall concieted one right"She said.

I laughed"Yeah that one,he's my boyfriend"I said

"Estas in serio?"My grandma asked

"Yep,why"I asked

"You could do better like little Will"She said

"Abue"I said laughing

"Miley,has he told you he loved you?"She asked compeletly serious

"Yes,"I said shyly

"What did you say?"

"That I loved him too"

"God,Leigh Miley Aqua"

"What?"

"Do you love him as you say you do?"

I gasped"I don't know"

"Agh,Leigh tell me what you are feeling?"

"I don't know part of me loves him part of me wants to pull away"

"Do you still like Logan?"

"No,he has a girlfriend,he doesn't feel the same way I did"

"What about William,you dated him"

"Now that you say that I can't really say,I'm all emotions right now,Grandma,ever since my mom died I've only done things I didn't before.I'm a mess"I sighed

"No you aren't Miley,if you were you'd be a gorgeous mess that was made of emotions and it's alright take the time you need to figure out who you love for real"She told me

"I only got 12 days before James comes"I said looking at the beautiful beach.

"It doesn't matter,you have to figure it out Mile"

I sighed again "You're right"

* * *

IS she breaking up with James? IDK REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15 Welcome to Miami

Hey everyone! OMG! I found this pic of Logan shirtless OMG he's so much HOTTER now! :) Look for it on on the BTR club! Oh yea when it says Miami it's Aqua's POV and when it's LA idk I'll put whose it is...

James LA

Today we were leaving to Miami.I was happy and nervous at the same were on the plane right and Carlos were playing was telling them to stop them.I was just sitting there and laughing.

"Stop we'll get introuble!"Logan exclaimed

"Haha we are in first class no we won't!"Carlos yelled back

"Ladies and gentlemen please sit down and put your seatbelts on we will be landing in 5 minutes"The lady at the front guys sat down and got ready.

1 Hour later Miami

We had finally made it through all the things you have to go through after would of been done earlier but Carlos who got lost every 5 minutes,made us stay in there for an hour Aqua had call me and her dad and her were outside waiting for us.

Miami Aqua

The guys,Katie and Mama Knight were here in still in the airport but still.I had call James earlier they had just came out of the were on their way over to us right that Carlos?

"Li-Li!"Carlos it's him.

"Carlos!"I screamed back and to him.

He hugged me too."I missed you so much I thought monkeys killed you!"

"Haha,no they didn't but they made me go bananas"I said

"Haha that's so cool!"He others were behind us now.I looked at them they looked at me alittle mad.

"Hi,it's nice to see you guys again"I said put smiles on their faces and hugged James.

"Are you mad at me"I asked nervous

"Nah,I'm just happy you're okay"He said and hugged me picked me up and gave me a big kiss.

"Well,let's go I want to show ya'll Miami"I said excited

"Let's go"Everybody else said and we left.

"Are we walking?"Logan asked

"Yea,the house is only like 15 minutes away"I said

"Cool"He repiled and we kept walking.I was holding hands with grandma's words came into my head but I pushed it back.

"Aqua haven't seen you in a while where ya been?"One of the so many people I knew asked me randomly.

"Ya know LA where else"I smiled and left."Dad who was that?"I asked clueless

"Chelly"He looked at my confused look."From around corner,next door to your grandma"

"Oh I-"I was cut off by my old friend Blaze.

"Leigh,what a surprise"She smiled at me.

"Yeah,how ya been,gotten arrested yet?"i time I was here she tried to get me arrested by putting a key chain in my bag.

"Haha no,I've been great maybe we could catch up?"She asked

"Yeah,maybe"I said

"Have you seen Will yet"She asked.

Why'd she bring him up?

"Yea we hanged out the other day by the beach"I said

"How ,I'll see you around"She said and walked away.

"Who was that?"James asked

"One of my so many friendenemy"I said

"Oh"

"Yea"

"We are here"My dad said the guys saw the house and they're jaws dropped.

"Yeah,wait til you see the inside"I said saw the inside they're jaws dropped so did and Katie's.

"WOW,you live here?"They asked

"Yep,it's so small"I said kidding around.

"What,you call this small?"Kendall asked

"Yeah,I had bigger"I said laughing

"So you guys wanna go unpack?"My dad asked

"Sure what room are we in?" asked

"You are kidding right,This is a mansion ya'll get your own room"i said

"Awsome!"The guys and Katie yelled

"Yeah,come on I'll show you"My dad all went upstairs except me.

"Aren't you coming?"Katie asked

"Uhh,yeah it's just my friend is outside,I'll go get him"I was waiting for me at the beach.

"Oh,okay"She said and followed everyone else.I went outside and straight down to the beach.

"Hey"i said to Will

"Hi,those are your friends from MN?"He asked

"Yeah,well friends,boyfriend and friend's mom"I said

"Oh,you gotta bf?"He asked

"Yep,you wanna meet?"I asked

"Sure why not"He said

"Come on then"I said and started got inside laughing at something he said.

"Guys,Katie this is my friend Will Miller"I said pointing to Will.

"Nice to me ya'll"He said

"You too"They all said

"Wow,I have friends with good manners"I said

"It's alright"Will said

"So,you're friends with my girlfriend"James asked

"Yeah,we've known each other since we were young"Will said

"Ahh,that's cool I'm James"James said sticking his hand out.

"Will"Will said shaking it."Miles you've got a nice boyfriend"

"I know"I said looking at James


	16. Chapter 16 Baby Turtles

Hey !

AQUA'S POV

It had been a couple of days after the guys,katie,and Mama Knight and I haven't gotten a minute without being was outside at the beach.I was going to but I was waiting for James."Hurry up!"i yelled to him.

"I'm going!"He yelled finally opened the door.

"Finally"I said

"Whatever let's go"He said and gave me a kiss on the lips."I missed doing that"He said

"Me too"I said.

We made our way to the porch and out and down to the beach."Wow it's very pretty"James said when we reached the shore.

I closed my eyes and breathed in"Yeah,it's beautiful,it's nice to be back"I said quietly

"You mean you actually would like to stay here"He asked

"Eh,I don't know,but I can't I have to go back to record me new album"I said

"Ooh,so when is the show thing?"He asked

"In about a week or so,Jade and Tina are coming 2days before the show"I said

"Oh,who is gonna pick them up?"He asked

"My dad and me why?"I asked him

"Can I come with?"He asked

"Sure,what time is it"I asked him

"8:30 why"James repiled

"You took almost an hour to change"I said surprised,

"So what?"He asked

"Nevermind"I muttered I said looking up

"Hey,Aqua James we found sea turtle eggs come see!"Carlos yelled excited to us just when we had leaned in for another kiss.

"You thought I was kidding"I say to James who got to where everyone was.

"Look,there so small"Katie said to me.

"Yeah-Don't touch it you'll kill it!"I shrieked when Carlos went to reach for one.

"But I wanna hold it"He said pouting

"Yeah but then you could drop it and I don't want to see any dead unborned baby turtles"I said alittle mad

"Leigh,be nice"My dad told me

"Sorry but you know how important they are to me"I said

"Baby turtles are important to you?"Kendall asked

"Yes,every time I came Will,me and my cousins Jocelyn and Tony would take care of them tell they hatched"I said looking at him

"Oh,nevermind then"He muttered

"Hey everyone what are you guys doing?"Will to him was my cousins Jocelyn and Tony.

"Jocelyn,Tony!"I screamed and hugged them.

"Aqua!"They screamed and hugged me.

"Will told us you were here so we came to see you"Jocelyn said

"Wow,you're still short,and you're still tall"I said

"And you're the same as last time"They said to me.

"We found baby turtles"I said pionting to hole the eggs were in.

"OMG!We haven's seen some since last year"Jocelyn said

"Yeah,this is the first time in a year a turtle comes to lay eggs"Will said

"Really,last time I was here three layed eggs"I said remembering.

"Yeah that was crazy"All four of us said.

"Oh,guys these are my friends,Logan,Carlos,Kendall,and Katie,Kendall's and Katie's mom Mama Knight,and my boyfriend James"I said pointing to each of them.

"Aren't they your four chambelones at your quince?"Jocelyn asked

"Yea other then Tony,and Daniel"I said

"Yeah so you still remember that song we wrote,well,we sang Will wrote"Jocelyn said giggling.

Will sang but not so good,"Hey! I'm sorry my family don't sing nice like ya'll"He said

"Haha,I'll bring my guitar and you people make a fire"I said and ran inside and grabbed my guitar from the living room."Kay let's sit down"I said and sat on part of the long log that was outside around the fire.I bring to strum my guitar.

Three cousins

Baby sing like ooh ooh

Baby play like ooh ooh

Yeah yeah

Leigh

Baby got me strummimg my guitar

Playin all night long

Neva gettin tired of hearing him say

He loves me(he loves me-Jocelyn)

All three

Ooh ooh

Baby sittin in the dark

Singing,Oooh ooh

Baby so happy watchin them go

Feel so happy seeing them walk in the dark

Got me sayin

Oooh Ooh

Tony

Baby girl and I

Seeing them walk in the dark

Funny how they can't see where they're going but ain't blind at all

Cuz they aren't perfect either just like us

Jocelyn

Just like us

We ain't a perfect thing

But we make it work some how

I've learn so much like we can't let them suffer

We gotta keep it going

Leigh &Jocelyn

Cause he got me strumming my guitar

Sayin ooh ooh

Gotten me feeling all special

Tonight gonna see them survive

Through everything,see them walk right into the place they belong

Walking,Singing,Dancing

Feeling like ooh ooh

Yeah Yeah

Leigh strums her guitar,changes chords All three

Living everything we got

Giving everything we got

Cuz baby it ain't the last song we'll sing

So much more to come our way

If it was the last song we wouldn't be saying

Another but that ain't gonna happen

Cuz you and me got make them survive

Leigh plays again with low and and slow notes Every one

Got me sayin

Oooh Oooh

Seeing them walk in the dark

Singin ooh ooh

Baby so happy seeing them go

Feels so happy seeing them walk in the dark

Got me sayin

Oooh oooh

Oooh oooh

Cause we ain't stoppin

And you got me singin

Oooh oooh

"What a nice song"Mama Knight said

"Thanks,we sang it at the save baby turtles thing three years ago"I repiled

"That's very nice of you guys to do that"Sherepiled back

"Yeah,we won but we were in it for the turtles"Will said

"Yep"Tony,Jocelyn,and I said together

The rest of the night we sang and played after Mama Knight,my dad and Katie went to sleep.

It left only teenagers sanged and played around some more.

It was around 2:30 when everyone else left to and Jocelyn home and Will was about to leave too.

"So,you got a career,a boyfriend,no more pain,you have everything you wanted in life don't you?"Will asked

"No Will I don't,there's still pain,and it ain't the life I want"I said to him

"What do you mean?"He asked

"I'm a mess can't you see?When I left Miami I started cutting my self,of so much pain I had,My boyfriend raped me twice,I hated it so much I started cutting myself,I went to clubs,I got drunk,everything no one ever imagined I'd do,it's so painful you know"I said to words loud in the beinging and quiet at the end.

"Leigh,I don't know,by boyfriend do you mean James?"He asked

"No,I mean my ex. Shane,He did it.I didn't want to he forced brought so much memories that I started cutting myself,noone knew though,I wore barcelts on my wrist 24/7,I was afraid of him,I'm so afraid everyday something happens in my life."I said holding tears.

Will shook his head,"You've been through alot,but you are strong to keep going Aqua,nothing breaks you"He told me

Now it was my turn to shake my head,"No,Will I do break I just don't show it"I said and side hugged him.

"I know you do"He said and hugged me back.

"I hate living like this it feels like a roller coaster"

"But you can take it"

* * *

REVIEW! Kay next chapter Leigh Tina Jade and William are going to the show!

I didn't really like the ending


	17. Chapter 17 Just Amazing

Aqua POV

I was rushing to finish getting was the night of the and Tina were done and so was my Dad.I had on another of my mom's was a yellow strapless drees with flowers that went above my knee,and yellow. hair was curlied into a side ponytail.I had some make up but not a lot.

"Leigh Let's go!"Tina yelled from downstairs

"Coming!"I yelled back.I ranned sown stairs."Let's go then"I said

"Hey know goodbye?"James asked

"Argh,wish me luck love you"I said in a rush and kissed four of us went into the limo and left.

We arrived at the red carpet and Jade and Tina left inside and I started walking down the dad had brought my grandma so I was alone.I should of brought James but I didn't.

"Leigh it's so nice to see you again how are you?"Some reporter asked me in spanish.

"Muy bien gracias,feliz de estad aqui en Miami otra vez haha"I say to her in spanish

We continued talking about my new spanish/english album.

Back at the house James' POV

We were all rushing putting snacks on the coffee table and were waiting for the show to start.

"IT'S ON!" Carlos yelled from the couch.

We all ran to the couch and sat was Kendall,,Katie,Logan,Carlos and me.

"Look there's Aqua!"Kendall yelled now

The reporter begin talking.

"Carlos what are they saying"I asked him since he was the only one here who understood.

"Um,they're saying hi,here let me put the letters on the screen"He said and got the remote and put the thingy that whenever someone talks it appears on the screen.

"Leigh it's nice to see you again how are you?"The reporter asked her

"I'm fine thank you,happy to be here in Miami again Haha"She repiled

"That's great so you have seven nominations today how does that feel?"The reporter asked

"I know it's amazing to see so many people voting for my albums and songs,but I know that I can't win every single one but whatever I take home well be fine hehe"Aqua repiled smiling

"And you're gonna perform your new song 'Olvidar Te' from your new album Carpe Diem right?"The reporter asked

"Yes,eh I'm nervous but excited you know and also I'm performing with Pitbull in his song I'm from Miami so it's gonna be busy"Aqua said

"Wow,so tonight you're gonna be shown alot haha"The lady reporter asked

"Haha yea hopefully"Aqua said back

"Okay,We heard you have a boyfriend here in Miami is that true?"The guy reporter asked

"Yes,that's true"Aqua said

"What's his name chica don't hide it from us we want to know"The guy says laughing

"Haha don't be fooled you don't have to tell us but what's his name can we know?"the girl asked

"Haha,no yes Imma tell you guys his names James,he's every nice and cute"Aqua said smiling

"James?Where is he at?"The girl asked

"He stayed home,watching my puppies haha kidding no he didn't come he's home probably watching"Aqua said

"Aww,she said your name and not mine"Carlos said pouting

"Cause i'm her boyfriend and you're just her friend"I said back to him

"Best Friend you mean"Carlos said

"No,she's my best friend I met her first"Kendall said

"No,I am she likes me better you two"Logan said next

The three of them started aruging."GUYS,just shut up and watch!"I yelled

"How long have you been together?"The guy asked

"Um,a month and a half or something like that,I can't remember cause I'm so happy"aqua said smiling

"Aww,that's great"The girl said

"Oy,just a month and she's already hiding him what a nice relationship"The guy said sacasticly

"Haha nah because the paparazzi haven't seen us,I'm not that burtal"aqua said laughing

"Well,that's why you bring him so we can see him"The girl said

"Well,yes but he didn't come so what now"Aqua said

"What would you like to say to him?"The guy asked

"That I love him and to wish me luck and that I'll see him later"Aqua said blowing a kiss to the camera.

"How sweet,and he's here in Miami?"The girl asked

"Yes,I actually met him in Minnesota but then i moved to LA and about a year or so him and my other three friends came to LA to record with Rocque Records too"Aqua said to the girl

"Wow,like you're meant to be"The guy said

"Hopefully,you know I'm happy hopefully he's happy and yea you know but I'm still young"Aqua said

"How old are?"The guy asked

"17 how old did you think I was?"Aqua asked him

"I thought you were like 19,20,probably 28"The guy said

"Argh,she doesn't look old she looks young"The girl said

"Yeah,almost 18"Aqua said

"Yeah,almost an adult right"The girl said

"Yea"Aqua said

"Well,it was nice seeing you again and we hope you win and have a great performance"The girl said and shoke her that the show started 10minutes later.

They saying the nominees for best artist of the year.

"And the winner is"Shakira the one saying who was the winner next to Pitbull."Leigh Levy!"She said out loud.

Aqua stood up and hugged Jade,Tina and her dad."Wow,thank you everyone who voted and everyone who has been with me for everything and thanks to my friends and boyfriend I love you all and I love my fans and MIAMI!"she said smiling

After that she won best song of the year which was 'Egoista' featuring Pitbull.

20 minutes later she was about to perform 'Olvidar Te'

"She's about to sing!"Katie and carlos yelled

The music started palying

'Esta manana desprerte sen te

Recorde que'

minutes later

'Ye bou a olvidar te esta noche'

She sang the last sentence and went up the stage and the lights won some more awards and soon the show ended.

Back at the house Aqua's POV

The show went great and I won seven awards! Amazing right!

We got to the house and James gave me a kiss.

"You were great tonight"He said and kissed me again

"Thanks"I said and kissed him again

Later that night I couldn't sleep so I went out side to see it.

* * *

alright so next chapter Logan is gonna be in it alot hopefully.

REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18 Could I Still Love Them?

Hey ya!

Aqua POV

I couldn't sleep at grabbed my blue cardiagn and opened my door slowly.I always wore a blue short sun dress to bed.I made my way down stairs.I got out of the house and out the my house was three story there was the third floor on the we would have big parties.I walked in and looked around.

The enterance was a small room with a piano and the studio on the other side of the room.I touched the gold piano softly.I haven't played it since I was 12.I sat down on the stool and looked at the keys.I pressed one down and then another soon I was playing the rhythm to my song 'Stay'.

Logan's POV

I heard a door sounded like it came from Aqua's room.I got up and got my t-shirt.I slept in the red was painted red and it had red was left to Aqua's.I opened the door and walked down the stairs.I saw the porch lights on.I got to the porch and heard a piano was coming from the party room as they called the buttom floor.I made my way to room and saw the lights door to the right was closed so I went to the back.

I opened the door softly and saw Aqua sitting on the piano's stool playing her song 'Stay'

Aqua

Well it's good to hear your voice

I hope you're doing fine

And if you ever wonder

I'm lonely here tonight

Lost here in this moment

And time keeps slipping by

And if I could have just one wish

I'd have you by my side

Oooh oh I miss you

Oooh oh I need you

And I love you more than I did before

And if today I don't see your face

Nothing's changed no one can take your place

It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before

And I'm sorry it's this way

But i'm coming home I'll be comin home

And if you ask me I will stay,I will stay

Well I try to live without you

The tears fall from my eyes

I'm alone and I feel empty

God I'm torn apart inside

I look up at the stars

Hoping you're doing the same

Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say

Aqua and Logan

Oooh oh I miss you

Oooh oh I need you

And I love you more than I did before

And if today I don't see your face

Nothing's changed no one can take your place

It gets harder everyday

Say you love more than you did before

And I'm sorry it's this way

But i'm coming home I'll be coming home

And if you ask me I will stay,I will stay

Always stay

I never wanna lose you

And if I had to I would choose you

So stay,please always stay

You're the one that I hold onto

Cause my heart would stop without you

Aqua

And I love you more than I did before

And if today I don't see your face

Nothing's changed no one can take your place

It gets harder everyday

Both

Say you love me more than you did before

And I'm sorry that it's this way

But I'm coming home I'll be coming home

And if you ask me I will stay,I will stay

I'll always stay

And I love you more than I did before

And I'm sorry that's it's this way

But I'm coming home I'll be coming home

And if you ask me I will stay,I will stay,

I will stay

She finished singing and said a quiet 'thank you'.I repiled with a small 'your welcome'.

I made my way to her."Sorry I didn't mean to"I said but she cut me off.

"It's okay I need the company"She says

"You alright?"I asked her

"Yeah,I'm just not tried"She tells me

"Oh,Aqua what's up with you these days?"I asked her

"What do you mean?"She asked me

"Aqua,I mean you running off like that,thinking about your mom alot,dating James"I say to her.

"Running off part I just had to get away,thinking about my mom I just do and James...I don't know"She tells me.

"What do you mean by I don't know you gotta know"I say to her

"I just don't know,you saw what happend"She anwsers me.

"Yes,I do but how did that happend"I asked getting a little furturasted.

"I I don't know,I guess it just happend,I guess it was a mistake"She whispered

"Aqua,I'm not saying I don't like you and James together but why would you do that with him? Why would you do such a thing that you promised you wouldn't do til you were 18?"I asked her.

She shakes her head,"I don't know,I just had so much pain that I did it and now I regret it"She repiles some tears falling down her eyes.

"What do you mean pain?"I asked her

"I mean everything in my life,my mom dieing,my raping,leaving MN,being raped my boyfriend,cutting myself,everything"She says as more tears fall and hit the piano.

"What boyfriend?"I asked quietly hoping it wasn't James

"Shane,he he raped me,I didn't what to he made me,it hurt so bad"She cried

"Oh,aleast it's all gone now"I tell her hugging her

"No,it's not John Luca won't stop until he kills me,he told me said he was gonna kill everyone who tired to protect me."She says and hugs me tighter.

"He wouldn't I promise"I tell her but I know I can't promise her anything about it.

"You're such a horrible liar,but thank you,have I told you you're my favorite?"She asked smiling

"Yes,but you can tell me again"I say to her smiling

"I already did for your info"She says to me smiling again

Aqua's Pov

I was talking to Logan right now.I got this goofy feeling inside me.

I've never felt it even with my mom was Logan would be the one for me.

But it's to late now.I have James and he gots Camille.

Back to Logie!

When I was talking with Aqua it felt I don't mean ackward weird but like you're missing something.

Something I've never felt even with Camille.

Could that mean I still have feelings for Aqua?

Both POV

Can I still love them?

* * *

See I got ya some Logie in this alot! I wanted to focus on them on this chapter. Theres only 5 or 6 more chapters left on this story! Sad but true :(

After I'm done with this one imma write one about me and my friend but ya have to wait and see what its about!

REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19 What's Going On

Next Morning Logan POV

Every one was awake already except were all in the living/kitchen weaiting for had to work were eating when we heard a scream.

Aqua came running out of her room and flu down the stairs and out to the ran to where the baby turtle eggs were.

"No,no,no move! GET AWAY!"She yelled at the raccoon who was trying to get the eggs.

She had a stick in her hand trying to hit the racoon left frighten.

"Ahh"Aqua sighed.

We ran outside"What happend?"I asked her

"That stupid raccoon got one of the eggs"She said grabbing the shell.

"Oh,how do you know how many there was?"Carlos asked

"I just do,there was 17 of them now there's just 16"She said close to tears.

"Aqua,you alright?"I asked neeling down next to her.

"Yeah,but it's my fault I didn't care for them"She said and a tear rolled down her cheek

"Aqua it wasn't your fault,you didn't know"I said

"Uhh,I guess you're right,but from now on Imma care for them til they hatch"She said and got up.

She pulled out her phone,"What are you doing?"James asked

"Calling Will"Aqua answered

"Why?"James asked I could tell he was alittle jealous.

"Cause he works at the Aquarium,he'll know what to do"She said and turned around

"Hey,Will it's Aqua,listen the baby turtles...yeah...there was a raccoon...yep...just one...can you?...Really?...Alright then see you...Um,yeah...aha...okay...kay then bye"She talked to Will on the phone

"Will said to watch them and he is on his way"Aqua said

"Okay,will I'll go make some more pancakes"Mama Knight said

"Ooh,I'm hungry,"Carlos said

"Me too"Kendall said next

"I guess I could eat more"James then said

"I'll come along,Aqua you coming?"I asked her

"Nah,I'm not hungry plus I have to watch the eggs"She said and walked next to the hole and sat down.

"Alright call if you need anything"I said and walked away

I was on the porch and took one last look at Aqua,she was drawing on the sand.

She looked like a little girl again.

Aqua POV

I was sitting on the beach waiting for Will to stupid raccoon eating other ceature's one else was inside.

"I need time,more time"I whispered to myself

I needed time to figure out who I was in love with."This is hard but i can take"

"Cause life isn't fair

How hard I try but it keeps comin back"

It's true life isn't fair.I wish it was but it's not.

After my talk with Logan,I felt a way that's unexplainable.

Maybe I should ...

I was brought out of my thoughts by Will arriving.

"Hey,how are ya"He asked

"Fine,you?"I asked him

"Good,so did you see when the raccoon got the egg?"He asked

"No,I only saw it playing with it but when I came out side it cracked it and left"I said

"Oh,will I'll be back later,stay here or check on them every once in a while to see them"He said and left

I was once again left alone.

Then James came out side and sat by me.

"Aqua you okay?"He asked

"Yes"I whispered

"Why are you being so quiet?"He asked

"I don't know"I said and he hugged me

I suddenly got a flashback to when Shane forced me.

Flashback

"No please stop!"I yelled

"I get what I want!"He yelled back

"NO!"I yelled

End of flash back.

I looked at James with tears and fear in my eyes.

"Are you okay?"He asked

I looked at him and started standing up

"Get away"I whispered

"Aqua,what's wrong?"He asked

"Get away don't touch me!Ahh,stop please!"I screamed I know what's happening it happend with Will to.

"Aqua what are talking about?"He raised his voice

I hate when people raise their voice on me.I started sobbing.

"Please don't get away"I know I look like crazy person but in my head everything is playing over.

"Aqua come down!"James yelled

Everyone else came outside.

"James what did you do?"Logan asked

"I didn't do anything we were sitting here and then she started trying and screaming at me"He said terrified

I gave one last scream that probably all Miami heard.

Then i feel to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

Ooooh,what will happend IDK only five more chapters! Shorter than usual but I'm tired and I wanna shower and go to bed so later! Check out my other story 'Coming Alive'!

REVIEW


	20. Chapter 20 You're The One I Love

Hey,so Imma try to put more Logan and Aqua in this and following chapters.

Logan's POV

We heard Aqua scream and fall to the ground.

I was terrified and so were the others.

"AQUA!"I yelled and ran to her body that was laying on the sand.

I picked her up to see if she had a pulse did but it was fate.

"Is she breathing?"Carlos asked

"Just a bit,we need to get her to the hospital"I then Will came.

"Hey,I'm back..."He said and stop when he saw Aqua on the ground

"What happend?"He asked

"We don't know I was talking to her and she just started screaming"James said worried

"Oh no,we got to get her to the hospital"He said,"I'll bring my truck"He said and went to get his truck.

Hospital Aqua's POV

I don't really know what happend but it did.I was sleeping right now.

I kept having a dream over and over again.

DREAM

I was running through the woods scared.

Someone was behind me screaming my name.

"NO,no no he can't be! YOU'RE LIEING HE CAN'T BE!"I yelled to the person behind me.

"Leigh,he is I have prove he's right here"The person said

I looked down and saw my dad on the floor bleeding and already dead.

"That's not him,he wouldn't do that,he wouldn't,he would of told me"I sobbed

"He didn't and now it's your turn to go,I told you I would kill all of you"I now recongized the voice it John Luca.

"NO,STOP JUST LEAVE ME,HE WOULDN'T WHY DIDN'T HE HE MADE IT A BIG DEAL,DAD!"I screamed/sobbed

End of dream

My breathe got heavier as I kept having the dream.

It got heavier and heavier til I couldn't...

Logan's POV

We were in Aqua's had a flashback or a panic haven't told us yet.

Aqua was sleeping,then her breathing got chest went up and down.

We all looked her way when we heard a small 'no'

"Logan what's going on?"carlos asked in a panic.

"I don't know call a doctor!"I said i didn't work under pressure.

"DOCTOR,WE NEED A DOCTOR"Kendall yelled

Aqua's breathe was heavier now then we heard a long...

I knew what that meant.

Her heart gave was gone.

Back to Aqua

I couldn't stop my heavy breathing.

It got so heavy to the point I couldn't breathe anymore.I was now trying to breathe but I couldn't.

I felt my heart beat so down inside.

In the outside it was a fast heart beat,but here inside me it was slow ready to give up.

This was it.I was going to I felt my heart stop and everything shutted down on me.

Normal POV

The guys were all crying and so were and Katie.

Aqua's heart gave couldn't continue.

The doctors rushed in pushing everyone out.

They had all different kind of equipment with doctor rushed to Aqua's bed and counted from 3 and down.

"1!"He yelled and Aqua's chest popped up.

"2"He yelled again and again Aqua's chest popped up.

"That's it we got it,once more if not it's to late!"The doctor yelled

"1"He yelled and once again Aqua's chest popped up.

"How is it doctor?"A nurse asked

"Too slow and quiet,she may not survive"The doctor said

That word 'survive' ranged in the guy's couldn't loose Aqua they just couldn't.

Especially Logan.

With Aqua

She didn't know where she was a beautiful place.  
Some one came out of behind a tree.

A woman.A woman with brown curly hair.  
She looked familiar.

She looked up,"Aqua?Is that you?"She asked

"Mom?"Aqua whispered,"Where I'm I?"

"You're in heaven,will not completely"Natasha answered

"what do you mean not completely?"Aqua asked

"Your life is hanging by a thread,Aqua,right now you're kinda in a coma"Natasha repiled

"Why am I here then?"Aqua asked

"Your heart stopped,now you got to choose if you wanna stay here with me,or,go back to Earth"Natasha says

"Oh,"

"Yes"

"what if I stay here?"Aqua asked looking at her mother.

"You'll upset your father and friends who love you"Natasha said

"Oh,I have to choose,how much do I have"Aqua asked

"Not much time,you gotta choose now"Natasha said

"I...I wanna..."

Logan's POV

The doctors got a small pulse on said she may not survive the night.

When they said that and Katie broke down.

I couldn't lose her.I loved her.I couldn't let her go,

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a full heart looked up aqua was breathing!

"Kendall call the doctor"I said in a small voice.

I went to Aqua's bed side,"Aqua,can you hear me?"I asked in a low voice.

She squeezed my hand,"Lo..logan is that you?"She asked her voice cracking

"Yeah,it's me,aqua you gotta stay alive"I whispered

"I know"she whispered.

James' POV

Logan was talking to 't I be the one talking to her?

She smiled at Logan,her eyes still shut closed.

When she's around Logan she always smiles.

Sometimes I think we should break up.I know it has been only a month but still I knew it wasn't going to work.

I would talk to her when she was she made it.

Logan POV

I was talking to Aqua quietly.

"Logan,I love you don't ever leave me"Aqua whispered to me.

"I love you to Aqua,we all do"I whispered back

"I don't wanna die,I wanna stay but I know I'll have more pain"she said her eyes were still closed.

"Aqua you're not gonna die,and I'll make sure you'll never have pain again"I said and kissed her hand

"Thank you,Logan"she said

Aqua's POV

Logan was whispering to me.

I told him I loved him.I do more than anything.

I think I have made my decision.I just knew it was Logan who would make me happy.

I would have to talk with James as soon as I get better.

"Where's every one?"I asked

"They went to find a doctor and to get food or something"Logan answered

"Logan,I have to tell you something"I said and opened my eyes

"What?"He asked

"I don't love James,I don't even know why I started dating him but it's now something I regret"I said low

"Leigh then who do you love?"He asked

"I...I love you,I've always have since I saw you"I said looking into his brown eyes.

"Aqua,I love you too,but James and Camille what about them?"He asked

"I'll talk to James and Camille I don't know"I said

"Okay,get some rest,I love you"Logan said and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too"I said and fell alseep.

* * *

REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21 Why Didn't Anyone Tell Me?

Hey peeps,

Two weeks later Aqua's POV

It has been two weeks since my panick attack.I had talked to James about us.

"James I'm sorry but I..."I was cut off by him

"You found who you love and are breaking up with me,Aqua I know and believe it or not I was gonna tell you that too"He says.

"Really,well then I guess this is the end for us"I said and look up at him

"Yeah"He says and then everything went back to normal.

Logan and I had video called Camille and told her told us it was fine.

Wierd?

"Hey"Logan says as he walks into my room.

"Hi"I repiled

"How are you?"He asked

"I'm fine,why?"I asked

"I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight?"He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ehe come here"I say and he walks to my bed and puts his head on my lap."I would love to"I say

"Awsome,I can't wait"He said

"You're so cute when you blush"I tell him

"I don't blush"He says and blushes

"You are right now"I say laughing and kissed him

After the date

The date went great.I had an awsome time with him.

My dad let us use his Logan had already turned 18 and had his linces he drove.

"I had a great time what about you?"He asked as we got out of the car.

"I loved it,we have to do it again"I say and kiss him.

"Guys! You're back! Hurry up Will says the eggs are about to hatch!"Carlos and Katie yelled at us

"What,that's great let's go"Logan said and we ran to the beach

It was pretty hard to run in heels on the sand.I had on a ruffled purple dress and gold heels on.

"Aqua,they're about to start walking"Will says and turns on his flash light.

"Why do you show them the light?"Katie asks

"They follow the light so it's easier for them to get to the water"Will repiled

"Oh,"Katie said and turned a baby that had fallen.

We chased them and helped them walk.

"Imma get another light so it could be faster"My dad says and runs to the house.

We continued helping them but then I realized my dad was taking to long.

I looked at the house.A couple of yards away from the porch layed my dad's body not moving.

"DAD!"I yelled and ran toward him.

"Dad,are you okay,Dad"I yelled shaking him.

"What's happend?"Kendall asked

"I don't know let's get him to the hospital"I said crying a bit.

At the hospital

It had been around an hour since they had told me what happend.

I couldn't believe was impossible.

"Leigh you should go home and change you're freaking the nurses out"My dad's doctor said to me

I gave her a 'are you serious this ain't no time to joke around'

"Is it true,what you told me?"I asked

she sighed"Leigh,I know what you're going through,my mom died when I was wrong too,and years later so did my dad."

"I realized one thing"She said looking at me

"What?"I asked her

"You can't stop your life because of it."She finishes

"Oh,I can I see him?"I asked

"Sure"She repiled and left

I opened the door to my dad's room.

"Leigh"He started

I felt the tears coming.

"Why didn't you tell me?"I asked as some tears fell

"I didn't want to make it a big deal"My dad repiled

"You made it a big deal Dad!"I raised my voice and immediately regretted it.

"I thought i would get better"He said

"Dad,you know only a few people survive cancer,you knew yours was a hard one to survive,why didn't you tell me?"I asked him now crying

"I'm sorry Lei"He whispered,"Come here"

"I went over to his bed and layed down with him.

We layed like that for about 20 minutes until he spoke.

"Go home and tell everyone I'm fine,I'll be getting out of here tomorrow"He said and kissed my head

"Alright,I love you dad"I whispered and walked out the room.

I walked all the way to the house and walked right inside.

Everyone was in the living room.

"What happend,how's your dad?" asked

"He's fine for now"I said

"Aqua,I'm sorry but you have all of us here for you" said and hugged me

"Wait,you mean you knew he was sick?"I asked her

"Leigh,yes I knew he told me"Mama Knight said and looked guilty

"Can someone tell us what's going on?"James asked

"Who else knows?"I asked ignoring James

"I do,I think mostly all of Miami knows"Will said quietly

"And no one told me,what am I? why didn't anyone tell me he's my dad"I said crying again

"Leigh,he knew if he told you,you would get all worried and stop what you were doing"Will said

I didn't say anything,I just left to my room.

Logan followed,"Aqua are you okay? What happend?"

"He dieing,Logan,my dad is gonna die too"I said hiding my face on my pillow.

"What? Why?"Logan asked

"He has cancer,and he only has a couple of days to live"I said and buried my face in his chest

"Aqua,I'm sorry you have me don't forget that"He said

"I know,I love you"I say and kiss him

"I love you too"He said and hugs me.


	22. Chapter 22 We're Gonna Be Parents!

Hello people of Jupiter! I'm borrreddd! I'm sick at home and borrreddd!

ENJOY!

Aqua's POV

It was five days after my 18th dad bought me a cake and some of my family had given me my birthday present that night.

My dad was the better no ,I think everyone is just waiting for him to die.

I got up and felt a it's that time again.I looked at my iPhone's I had to get mine five days ago.

Oh No.

I ranned to the bathroom and looked through the shelf.I looked and looked then,

"Hey,babe what are doing?"Logan asked

"Um,listen the night we ya know 'did it'"I started

"The next day I was supposed to get a visit from mother nature"I said biting my lip.

"Omigod,have you taken a test?"Logan asked nervously

"No,I just found one"I said with a box on my hand.

"Then take it,wait why would you have a pregency test in your bathroom?"He asked

"My mom kept them around the house,I'm pretty sure there's one in your bathroom"I say and shut the door.

Logan and I were sitting on the ground waiting for the timer dinged and I got up to quick.

I looked at the test and at Logan."What's it say?"He asked

I hugged him,"You're gonna be a daddy"I whispered

Logan's POV`

"You're gonna be a daddy"Aqua whispered to me

What Imma be a dad? But I'm 18? Aleast it's with someone i love.

"What?Ï asked shocked

""We're gonna be parents"Aqua says

I smile and kiss her."Wait what is your dad gonna say"I ask her

"I'll talk to him"She whispers annd kisses me again

* * *

Later that afternoon Aqua's POV

I haven't told anyone yet except Logan and Will and .

My dad was out on the porch.I decided it'd be the best time to tell him.

"Dad can I take to you?"I asked

"Sure Leigh"He said

I sat down on the chair next to his.

"Dad what did you do when mom to you she was pregant?"I asked

"I was happy,and shocked why?"He asked

"Oh it's cause I foundIampregantwithLogan'schildthismorning"I said fastly

"Did you just say you're pregant?"He asked

"Aha"I said quietly

"Dad i know I'm the worst child in the whole world"I said sadly

"No your not,and I'm happy for you two"He said

"I'm going to be a granpa"He said smiling

"Yeah,dad I'm sorry for everything I've done"I say

"What do you mean?"He asked

"I don't even know who I'm supposed to be"

"Aqua I know you don't know who you are,and that's because of who you are"

Huh?

"Who am I?"I asked him smiling

"You're the most wonderful,beautiful,daughter in this world"

"Dad,your my father you're obliged to saw that"

"True they pay us thousand dollars everytime we say that"

"Ha dad honestly are you happy I'm pregant?"I asked

"Leigh,of course I only matters if it's with someone you love and that the baby is okay"He said

"Thanks dad,believe it or not I played the piano again"I say

"Leigh,I know the day you'll play again will be the day you want to for you and not for anybody else"My dad says

"I love you dad"I say and hug him

"I love you too Leigh"Just then the front door opened

"The guys are here Imma go tell them"I say and got up

"Hey guys,I wanna tell you all something"I say as I walk in.

My high heels click when I walk.

"What?"Kendall,Carlos,and James asked

"I'm...pregant!"I say

"Omigod"

"Congrats"

"Who's the dad?"Carlos asked

"Carlos could that be the stupidest question you've every asked"Katie said

"No the most stupidest question was 'Hey what's my name'remember that day he feel"I say

"Ahh yeah"Everyone says

"Seriously who's the dad?"Carlos asked

"Who else dumb but other than Logan?"Kendall asked

"Oh congrats man and Aqua!"He yelled and hugged me.

"Thanks guys"We say

"So when didya find out?"Kendall asked

"This morning but I went to the doctors and she said I was one week pregant"I say

"Can you name the baby after me?"Carlos asked

"What if it's a girl"Logan asked

"Then you name her Carla"Carlos said

"I don't think so"I say

"Then what are you going to name it"Katie asked

"If it's a girl,her name will be Ronnieana Natasha and if it's boy his name will be Logan William"I say

"You already chose the name?"Logan asked

"I'm just saying,if you don't like it we can choose a other name"I say

"Nah it's fine"


	23. Chapter 23 Gone Too Soon

After ordering Panda Express,we all sat down and watched tv and homevideos.

It was now 10 pm and everyone was asleep.I wasn't.

I couldn't.

I was walking around the living room and heard the piano that was behind the wall my dad built,after I told him to.  
It was my dad he was playing a song on the piano.

"Leigh why are you awake?"He asked but continued playing

"I can't sleep"I repiled

"Why not?"He asked

I shuggered

"Dad I don't want you to leave"I said out of the blue.

"Lei I don't wanna leave either but if I have to,I have to"He repiled

"What song is that?"I asked changing the subject.

"It's just something I put together"He said and passed me the music sheet.

"To Leigh"It said

"Is this for me?"I asked him

",if you ever play the piano again make it because you want to not because of me or someone asks you to"He said.

I looked at his hazel eyes.I saw no emtion.

"Can I try and play your song?"I asked him

"Of course"He said and grabbed the news paper and his glass of water.

I played the first note.I continued to play.I remembered everything we had done in the last couple of days.

Flashbacks

We were walking by beach.

With the waves flooding the shore.

We talked about everyone and everything.

Next I remembered my second date with Logan.

We were also at the beach.I was laying down on the soft sand.

He was making my outline with shells we had found.

We laughed and talked.

"Are you done?"I asked

"You're so impatience"He said laughing

"So,I've been told"I said

"Kay now I'm done"He said and hold out his hand.

I got up and there was my outline.

Then it showed me and my dad sitting on the porch's bench.

we always did when we were together.

I got to the last note which was a C natural.

I somehow I continued to play the notes even though they weren't there.

I stopped and wrote the notes down.

I kept on remembering every little thing that had happend.

Jadyn and Valentina were still and Will got really close.

Jadyn was just beinging hanged around James alot.

But she didn't like him that were just I guess best friends.

Katie would just pull pranks on the guys,including Will.

Will became a great friend to the guys.

They would make him the fifth member of B.T.R but he CAN'T sing.

Carlos was always at the beach.

He said he was trying to catch a shark.

I told him he wouldn't get one unless he was in the way deep.

He ran out to the deep.

Kendall and James ran out and got him before he got any farther.

Kendall was just beinging Kendall.

Same leader,same person.

James was hanging with Jade alot too.

He claimed they were just friends.

We all said it wasn't true.

I knew Jade had a boyfriend back in LA

that looked somewhat like James.

She was just missing him.

Mama Knight was now like a mom to all of us.

She was great.

I finally managed to stop playing.

I didn't hear a sound.I looked over to the couch and saw...

My dad's water falling on the ground.

His head against the arm of the couch.

He didn't move.

I knew he was gone forever until I joined him and mom in heaven.

Tears fell from my eyes.

Although he told me not to cry when he left,I couldn't help it.

I went over to the couch and kneeled down.

I grabbed his hand."I love you daddy"I whispered and kissed his head.

I can't believe he's gone.I looked out the porch.

It was a beautiful all around.

He said he wanted to die in a peaceful way on a peaceful night.

His wish came true.

It came true to fast.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and looked was Logan.

"He's gone"I whispered.

"I'm sorry beautiful"He whispered and pulled me up.

"He's gone,he's gone too soon"I said and hugged him.

"I know"

"I love you,don't ever leave me"

"I won't I promise"Logan whispered to me.

NEXT MORNING

The paramedics had come for my dad last night.

Everyone woke up when they heard the sirens.

"Aqua you want something to eat?"Mama Knight asked me.

"No,thanks I'm not hungry" I said

"Aqua,you have to think about the baby you have inside now not just you"She says

"I'll eat something when I feel like it"I snapped at her

"Alright"She said and walked out my room.

I felt bad that I had snapped at my second mom.

I felt more tears felling my eyes again.

"Babe,are you okay"Logan asked

"I'm fablous"I said sarcastily

"Sorry,Aqua you gotta eat something or our baby won't make it"He said quietly

Baby.I never thought I would hear those words tell I was probably 30.

But now here I am at 18 with a mother or father,pregant.

Could life get better?

But aleast I have Logan

"I know you're upset but come on do it for the baby and me."He begged

He came to the side of my bed and puled the covers off and got in the bed.

"Babe,come on please"He said and kissed my nose.

"He's gone too soon,Logan,too soon"I cried

* * *

OMG! I cried for most of one more chapter and then the epiloque!

I wanna ask ya something.

Do ya want me to make a squel?

Yes?

No?

Have you guys seen the preview from 'Big Time Girlfriends'?

I can't wait for the show!

REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24 The Last Song

This is the last chapter for this story. :( But next is the epiloque and a...sequel.

ENJOY!

Aqua's POV one week later

Today was my dad's funeral.  
Everyone had left already.

I hadn't.

I couldn't.  
It was still hard for me.

"Aqua you gotta be there"Mama K says and sits next to me on the porch.

"I can't"I whispered."Can you leave me alone?"

"Aqua,you pushed your family away when your mom died please don't push me away"Mama K. says

"That's what I do I push people away"I say

"Aqua please go he was your dad"

I sighed "Fine,and so you know I'm going back to LA with you guys"

She gave me a comforting smile.

We got to the church which wasn't far away from the house.

It was silent when we walked in.

You could hear my heels clicking against the hard wood floors.

Everyone looked and his family was there.

My neighbors,family and even some people from the Palm Woods were here.

Camille,Jo,and Stefanie were behind my row.

I made my way up to the little said:

"Hi everyone

Some of you have known my dad since he was a kid or just met him.

What noone knows about my relationship with my dad

Is that,we shared one language we both understood.

That language was taught me how to play the piano

and today I know he would of like if I shared that special communtication

With you all here,thank you everyone for coming"

I said and walked over to the piano.

The paintings of the gods and and other special people lit up.

"Hi mom hi dad"I whispered and smiled

I grabbed the music sheet and sat down at the piano.

I pulled my hair in a ponytail like I always did before playing.

I looked out to the aduience.

For the first time I felt stage fright.

The whole church was full.

I started to play the song my dad started and i finished.

He told me to name it.

I named it:

The Last Song.

The Last Song because this was the last song my dad and I wrote.

This is the last song that held me back from the piano.

Today I would I became someone new.

I am and will be a mother.I'll be a great mother just like my mom.

Today I was realizing everything I have in life.

I had the best life I could though my parents are gone,I have

Mama Knight,the guys,Logan,Katie,Stefanie,Tina,Jade,and everyone else.

Soon I would start a family of my would be Logan,the baby and I.

My life has been a roller coaster but I took it and kept going.

I didn't let anyone tell me what to do.I always somehow managed to get through everything on my own.

In a couple of weeks I'd be on my way to LA again to promote my new cd.

In a couple of months I'd be married to Logan,we will be legally husband and wife.

And in a couple of months I'd be a mother to a child.

I honestly couldn't wait for those things to come.

I couldn't wait to walk down the aisle in a white dress.

Even though my dad wouldn't walk me down the aisle,I know who will.

Kendall.

He would walk me down the aisle since I was like alittle sister to him.

I forcused on the song for a minute.I had some lyrics down to this song.

I haven't finished it.I will finish this song before my cd comes out.

I really wanted to put this on it.

The song finish and everyone clapped.

After the funeral

We all walked out the had put my dad to rest.

People came up to me and hugged me.

Some tears fell from my eyes.

"Nice song"Logan says as I reach him.

"It was my dad's I just finished it for him"I say

"It was nice of you to finish it for him"He says

"Thanks"I say and a tear seeks from my eye and falls down my cheek.

"It's okay cry all you want"Logan whispers to me.

"I'm crying of joy and of sadness"I say

"Can I know why?"Logan asked

"Because Imma be a mom and wife to the greatest husband and have the greatest child"

"And because my parents won't be there in person"I say

"But remember,they'll be there in spirits"We finished together.

"I love you"We both say and kiss.


	25. Chapter 25 Epiloque

For the last time...ENJOY!

2 months later

I put the last box in the trunk.  
I closed the trunk's door and walked out to the beach.

I wouldn't be here for acouple of years from today.  
But I was ready for more of the Hollywood life.

Everyone had gone back to LA.  
By everyone I mean,

Mama Knight  
Katie  
Carlos  
James  
Kendall  
Jade  
Tina

And surprisily Will.

He had left with Tina to be closer.

Logan and I stayed to pack up everything in the mansion.  
I was now 2 months pregant and had a little baby bump.

We were suppose to get married on November 12.  
Right now it was October 11.

We had sometime to get everything ready.

We would be living in my apartment til we could handle buying a house.  
My cousin Jocelyn would live in the mansion.

I was only packing my stuff and someother things that are special that I wanted to take back to LA.

The waves hit my blue sun dress flowed with the small breeze.  
I took in a big breathe and held it in.

Everything had gone by fast.  
Everything has changed.

Someone came up to me and put there arms around my waist and whispered,

"Everything is in the truck"Logan whispers to my ear.

"You do realize we won't be here for awhile?"I asked

"Just until the baby is born then we can come back"He repiled

"Are you happy to know you're gunna be a dad?"

"Yes,especially bacause you're the mother"

"Aha,I'm glad you're the daddy too"

"We should get going it's a long drive"

"Yeah"

"I can't wait for our wedding,and the baby,after that we're gunna be the best family"

"Haha yes we are gunna be"

"After that we're gunna buy a big house and live there and have seven more kids"

"Ha you're crazy if you think Imma have eight kids"

"You love me don't you?"

"Yes"

"And you would do whatever to make me happy?"

"Yes"

"If you give me eight kids I'd be the happiest man alive"

"What about three?"

"...Fine"

"Okay,that's better"

"I love you baby"

"I love you too hun"

*piano plays*

Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
Beautiful melody,  
when the night's so long

Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy (Yeah)

When my world is falling apart,  
when there's no light  
to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves  
are flooding the shore and I can't  
find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness,  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
and I know I'm not alone (Yeah)

When my world is falling apart,  
when there's no light  
to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves  
are flooding the shore and I can't  
find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful (Yeah, Yeah)

When the waves  
are flooding the shore and I can't  
find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you

I look at you  
yeah yeah  
Woah Oh

You appear just like a dream to me

"You ready?"Logan asked as I fasten my seat belt.

"Yeah,let's go"I say and look at the house.

So many memories still stay in that house.

My cousin waves at us and we wave back.

"So this is the begining of a new chapter in our lifes"

"Yeah"

Through out the years I've learned alot.

Like you'll always find your place on this Earth.

It doesn't matter if you feel left out.

You'll find it eventually.

You'll fall in love once or twice,

You might fall hard but you'll get up and move on.

You'll do mistakes,and stuff you'll regret.

But never let that put you down.

You'll loose things and people you love.

You'll meet the one and hopefully have a happy life.

But it doesn't matter you'll always find your place in life.

You'll find it and do what your heart tells you to do.

Like me.

I fell in love twice.

One was with James.

That didn't work out.

Then I found out who I love and well forever.

Logan.

He completes me.

I love him and I will forever.

He loves me and he will forever.

I made mistakes and regrets but I moved on.

Now I'm on my way back to LA to start my own family.

I don't think life could get better now.

I know if you're new in town you'll find your place.

Just like Logan.

He came from Texas and now we're engaged to one another.

Seriously,can life get better?

"What's with the grinning?"Logan asked

"Just thinking about my new life with you and Ronnie"I repily

"Ronnie?"Logan asked

"Yeah,the baby's name is gunna be Ronnieana Natasha"I say laughing silenty

"I like the Natasha but Ronnieana? Where you get that from?"He asked laughing

"My amazing imagination.I like the name Ronnie and Ana it just fits"I say smiling.

"What if it's a boy?"Logan asked

"Trust me it's a girl but if you're right,his name will be Logan William Dewayne"I say

"We need to talk about the names"Logan says laughing.

"We well"I say

"Haha I love you so much love"He says and stops at a red light.

"I love you too baby"I say and lean to kiss him.

We kiss and it feels so right and I know it's something that well last forever.

You appear just like a dream to me

THE END

And so they go on back to LA to join their friends.

Soon they well be a family.

Leigh&Logan

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! I love ya!

REVIEW!

And look for my sequel! I don't know when I'll put it up.


End file.
